El día en que la conoció, Draco y Astoria
by Peare
Summary: Esta historia relata la vida de Draco y Astoria, desde el día en que se conocen, en medio de la guerra contra Voldemort.
1. Solo

Harold e Isabella Greengrass acompañaban a sus hijas, Daphne y Astoria hacia la estación de Kings Cross, acompañados de un joven llamado Theodore Nott.

-Harold… no quiero que las niñas vallan a Hogwarts…-repetía una vez más preocupada Isabella, la madre de Astoria-con Snape en el cargo quien sabe lo que harán…

-A mi tampoco me gusta-decía su marido mirando en todas direcciones- pero no tenemos alternativa… los obligan a ir a Hogwarts… espero que Astoria este en Slytherin con su hermana… por su propio bien…

Los adultos seguían andando delante discutiendo y preocupados, en cambio los jóvenes les seguían en silencio, Daphne y Theodore, sabían que el lo que debía hacer…

Daphne era una chica de pelo castaño oscuro con ojos de azul celeste iguales a los de sus hermana pequeña, iba a asistir a su ultimo curso en Hogwarts, todo lo contrario a la pequeña Astoria, seria su primer año y a pesar de todo y de las preocupaciones de sus padres estaba muy emocionada con la idea, ella tenia el pelo rizo y rubio, como su padre e iba cogida de la mano de su hermana y del novio de su hermana, Theodore Andrew Nott XII, que era muy alto y musculoso de ojos oscuros y pelo corto negro, Astoria había pasado todo el verano con el, por unas razones que aun no entendía, pero no podía volver a su hogar por culpa de El-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado.

Astoria llego al Anden nueve y tres cuartos y por fin vio su sueño cumplido… la roja locomotora de Hogwarts emanaba grandes cantidades de humo por todas partes rodeando a todas las personas que estaban allí mirándola, ese año, pensó emocionada, iría en ella.

Su hermana y su novio la arrastraron con preocupación entre la multitud, pero ella no estaba nada preocupada, quería disfrutar, por fin iba a ir a Hogwarts y nada le parecía posible ensombrecer esa ilusión de la que estaba gozando en eses momentos.

-Daphne cuida mucho de tu hermana y manteos alejados de los Carrow y de Snape…-le pidió su madre mientras le daba un gran abrazo a ambas.

-Theodore, cuida de mis hijas, por cualquier cosa avísanos, os sacaremos a los tres del colegio-le dijo preocupado el padre de Astoria al novio de su hermana.

-Claro, Señor, y muchísimas gracias por todo…-le dijo Theodore mientras correspondía su apretón de manos.

-No hay de que…-dijo el hombre mientras la madre de Astoria les apuraba a entrar en el tren con lágrimas preocupadas en los ojos.

-Cuidaros vosotros… nosotros estaremos bien…-le dijo Daphne a sus padres mientras notaba que es tren empezaba a caminar.

Theodore subió a Astoria a la ventanilla para que pudiera despedirse de sus padres, su madre le dio un ultimo beso en la frente como su padre, que parecía muy nervioso y preocupado, pero Astoria les regalo su mas sincera sonrisa, iba a Hogwarts… por fin.

-Theo…-le llamo Daphne preocupada-será mejor que le busquemos, he estado preocupada por el…-dijo su hermana y Theodore asintió

Astoria se imagino que el tren estaría lleno de personas, pero estaba muy vació, sin embargo ni su hermana ni Theodore, paraban en los que estaba vacíos, por lo visto estaba buscando a alguien y al llegar a uno parecía que le habían encontrado…

-Tory entra…-le dijo su hermana nerviosa mientras la empujaba con suavidad porque se acercaban dos magos feos, un hombre y una mujer-son los Carrow, será mejor que no les mires…-le apresuro su hermana y entro, pero ese compartimiento no estaba vació.

-Hola…-saludo con cuidado Astoria al chico que estaba sentado mirando por la ventana, su hermana y Theodore seguían discutiendo con los magos pero habían cerrado la puerta y no podía escuchar, el chico ni siquiera la miro.

Astoria no sabia que hacer, pensaba que le molestaba, pero como no la había echado de allí lo tomo como una buena señal y se sentó enfrente con dificultad, (era muy bajita para su edad y los asientos altos) y miro también por la ventana aunque de vez en cuando le miraba a el por el rabillo del ojo.

Ese chico era la persona mas pálida que Astoria había conocido, en un principio le pareció un vampiro, tenia el pelo rubio, muy claro, demasiado, con ojos grises fríos y parecía mayor, de la edad de su hermana mas o menos, no le conocía, no le había visto antes así que no sabia que podía decirle, tampoco quería molestarlo, porque por la expresión de su rostro parecía molesto, pero no sabia si era por ella.

-¿Cómo te llamas?-pregunto al cabo de un rato el chico de forma directa, arrastraba las palabras, no le gritaba pero Astoria su puso nerviosa…

-Astoria Colette Greengrass…-contesto de inmediato bajando la mirada ante el chico, notaba sus ojos grises muy fijos en ella.

-¿Eres la hermana de Daphne?-le pregunto, Astoria aun no le había mirado a los ojos, simplemente asintió varias veces con la cabeza-No os parecéis en nada…-dijo con rotundidad el chico, Astoria le miro y se encogió de hombros con una sonrisa, era lo que siempre decía su padre.

-¿Y tu como te llamas?-quiso saber Astoria con curiosidad y esperaba no molestarlo.

-Draco Malfoy-le dijo el chico mientras le ofrecía la mano, Astoria vio como la manga del chico se deslizaba y le dejaba ver un dibujo que no le gusto, de una calavera y de una serpiente, por eso no le dio la mano, sabia lo que significaba, era la marca de El-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado.

El chico al ver su reacción retiro la mano y se puso bien la manga y subió una pierna a su asiento y la miraba de forma ladeada con una sonrisa burlesca.

-Haces bien en alejarte de los que tenemos la Marca Tenebrosa…-le contesto el chico con la misma sonrisa, no parecía molesto- de poder hacerlo… haría lo mismo...

La puerta del compartimiento, se abrió y por allí por fin entro su hermana, a la que Astoria estaba deseando ver, el chico no le dijo nada malo, pero no le gustaba por la Marca…

-Malditos Carrow…-dijo de forma despectiva Theodore-son despreciables, me dan asco…-termino molesto mientras se sentó al lado del chico, y su hermana se sentó a su lado, al momento Astoria se acerco a ella y le paso un brazo para acercarla a ella, ahora se sentía mas tranquila, pero el chico se dio cuenta de su reacción.

-¿Que os han preguntado?-dijo el chico sin demasiado interés.

-Nos han hecho decir de memoria nuestro árbol genealógico…-dijo Daphne molesta-querían averiguar si somos auténticamente de sangre limpia.

-No creo que ningún sangre sucia venga a Hogwarts este año-dijo fanfarroneando el chico.

-Cállate Draco-le contesto Theodore al momento

-¿Cómo has dicho?-le pregunto el chico amenazador, Astoria se acerco mas a su hermana, no, ese chico no le gustaba, no era bueno.

-No me asustas, yo no soy ni Crabbe ni Goyle, tus amenazas son inútiles conmigo-le contesto tajantemente Theodore.

-Me debes tu vida, Theodore, no te olvides de eso-le contesto de la misma forma amenazadora.

-Ya vale, por favor-dijo su hermana Daphne-estáis asustando a Tory…

-Pues por su propio bien que se acostumbre a eso-le contesto de forma cortante el chico-le ira mejor en Hogwarts… si esta asustada…

Después de eso el compartimiento se quedo en un completo silencio, el chico seguía mirando de forma amargada por la ventana, su hermana intercambiaba miradas nerviosas con su novio y a la vez la miraban a ella.

-Estaré en Slytherin…-le contesto Astoria, durante todo el verano su hermana le pedía que desde el momento que el Sombrero Seleccionador rozara su cabeza tenia que pedirle ir a Slytherin y el lo haría

-Tory, eso es muy importante, tienes que estar en Slytherin con nosotros, tenemos que estar juntos-le dijo su hermana aun mas nerviosa.

-Daphne no la atosigues mas…-le dijo su novio-seguro que el de Slytherin, ¿Verdad?-le pregunto Theodore con una sonrisa a la cual Astoria le devolvió, pero evitaba mirar al chico que seguía mirando el paisaje pensativamente.

-Theo, ¿dónde esta Dona?-pregunto Astoria por su gato blanco, era su mascota, se la habían comprado sus padres y la quería en esos momentos.

-En el vagón de carga, iré a por ella-le dijo Theodore ofreciéndose.

-Theo iré contigo, no es bueno que estés solo-dijo de repente su hermana nerviosa.

-Daphne, no te preocupes…-quiso convencerla su novio, pero su hermana era muy testaruda, iba a ir.

-Draco, ¿Te importa quedarte y echar un ojo a Astoria hasta que volvamos?-le pregunto su hermana con amabilidad, el chico simplemente cerro los ojos y asintió una vez con la cabeza-Astoria, no le molestes… pronto vendremos con Dona-le dijo su hermana, lo cierto es que Astoria estuvo a punto de decirle que no se quería quedar sola con el otra vez, tampoco sabia porque su hermana era amigo de una de las malas personas que seguían al Que-no-debe-ser-nombrado.

Salieron y Astoria se volvió a quedar con ese chico, se sentía muy pequeña a su lado, le daba miedo, pero por otra parte le daba un poco de lastima, porque parecía muy triste por algo. Saco del bolsillo de su túnica algunas golosinas que le había dado su madre para el viaje y las acerco al chico, con intención de que se animara.

-¿Quieres…?-le pregunto entrecortadamente, el chico se volvió para mirarla y se acerco a ella-es que a mi no me gustan estas...

-No, no tengo hambre…-le dijo mientras se levantaba, por un momento Astoria pensó que se iba a marchar dejándola allí sola, pero se equivoco, se acerco a su maleta de mano y saco una gran bolsa que contenían todo tipo de cosas, ranas de chocolate, grageas de todos los sabores, regalices de todos los tipos, chocolates, pasteles y caramelos que ella aun no había visto nunca-ten, coge lo que quieras-dijo dejando la bolsa a su lado y se volvió a sentar en su sitio.

-Gracias-musito por lo bajo mientras cogía una rana de chocolate y se quedo otra vez en silencio, no sabia que preguntarle y no le gustaba el silencio, pero unas voces se acercaban a donde estaba ellos, también se reían, como acto reflejo el chico se puso en pie de un salto y saco su varita.

Y la puerta del compartimiento se abrió pero por ella no entro ni su hermana ni Theodore, sino dos chicos muy gordos que le dirigían miradas burlonas al chico, otro chico alto de raza negra que rodeaba por la cintura a una chica de expresión fría de pelo corto y oscuro.

-Valla Draco, de niñera…-dijo la chica con una sonrisa malvada.

-Largaos de aquí-dijo en un tono amenazante.

-Eres estúpido, podrías haber sido el favorito del Señor Oscuro…-dijo uno de los chicos gordos-tenias al viejo a tu merced…

-Cierra la boca Goyle-le dijo aun mas asesinamente, Astoria no le gustaba como la miraba la chica y el que parecía su novio.

-Cobarde, ahora los Malfoy no sois nada-le espeto el otro chico gordo, a este si le amenazo con la varita y lo mismo hizo Malfoy.

-Esa debe de ser la hermana de Daphne…-le dijo el chico señalando a Astoria con una sonrisa socarrona en la cara.

-Eso no te incumbe Zabini-le contesto Malfoy aun con la varita en alto, al igual que el otro chico gordo, del que Astoria no sabía el nombre.

-Ahora pierdes el tiempo con los estúpidos de Daphne y Nott…-le espeto con desprecio la chica.

-¡No insultes a mi hermana!-le grito Astoria a la chica, pero al momento se dio cuenta que debería haberse quedado callada ya que la chica la fulminaba con la mirada.

-¿Te atreves a gritarme mocosa?-le pregunto la chica mientras sacaba la varita, Astoria se asusto no sabia lo que iba a hacer.

-No me hagas reír Pansy, ni siquiera sabes hacer levitar nada, como mucho le cambiarias el color de pelo, es lo único que sabes hacer-le dijo Malfoy de forma despectiva que solo consiguió enfurecerla mas.

-Tu apellido ha quedado para el arrastre…-le espeto la chica mirándole de arriba abajo furiosa-suerte que ya no tengo que soportarte-añadió asesinamente.

-Ya no eres nadie Malfoy, después de este año nos uniremos al Señor Oscuro como buenos siervos… es una vergüenza que tu tengas la Marca Tenebrosa y no nosotros-le dijo una vez mas el chico que seguía apuntándole.

-Yo conseguí hacer entrar a mortifagos al castillo de forma brillante-alardeo Malfoy con desprecio mientras miraba a esa gente que seguía allí, Astoria empezaba a impacientarse, quería que su hermana llegase ya-tu no serias capaz de haber ideado un plan como el mío… estúpido Crabbe-le espeto con desprecio, es chico enrojeció por la ira...

-¡Ni siquiera as sido capaz de matar al inútil traidor de Nott!-le grito el chico que debía de ser Crabbe, Astoria dio un grito de miedo.

-¡Cierra la boca de una vez Crabbe!-le grito enfadado Malfoy, pero de reojo miro a Astoria que estaba temblando y le miraba a el con miedo.

-¡¿Que esta pasando aquí?-grito la voz, a Astoria esa voz por fin le era conocida, se trataba de Theodore.

Su hermana entro en el compartimiento apartando de un empujón a la chica y a su novio y su coloco delante de Astoria para protegerla, traía en los brazos a su gato Dona.

-Largaos-dijo asesinamente Malfoy.

Todos se marchaban, estaban atrayendo la atención de todo el vagón con los últimos gritos, y por lo que Astoria veía no era lo que mas le convenían a ellos, pero antes de irse el chico, Crabbe escupió a Malfoy, pero Theodore fue rápido para agarrarle y que no se abalanzara sobre el.

-Deja que se marchen-le dijo con rotundidad Theodore.

-Draco olvídales-le aconsejo su hermana que se acercaba a el con cuidado.

Pero a pesar de las palabras de su hermana y Theodore parecía furioso andando de un lado a otro maldiciendo todo a su paso.

-Esos tienen razón… si hubiera matado a… Dumbledore-dijo con desprecio-seria reconocido y el Señor Tenebroso me colmaría de gloria…

A Astoria sus palabras le estaban dando más miedo que antes, no sabia que pensar, no podía creer que la misma persona que le había regalado tantos dulces, hablara de asesinar, del Que-no-debe-ser-nombrado con admiración…

-Deberías alegrarte de no ser un asesino-le contesto de forma cortante Theodore-no mortificarte…

-Tú no tienes ni idea…-le espeto y se marcho del compartimiento sin que nadie se lo impidiera.

-¿Estas bien?-le pregunto asustada su hermana a Astoria.

-¿Es de los bueno o de los malos?-pregunto Astoria mirando por la puerta donde se había marchado.

-Aun no lo se, Tory-le contesto con cuidado Theodore.

Malfoy no volvió en todo el viaje, y por fin Astoria empezó a disfrutar del viaje al colegio por primera vez con su hermana y Theodore, tampoco ella no sabia que debía pensar sobre Malfoy, todo le parecía complicado o se contradecía, pero lo que si sabia, es que ese chico, estuviese donde estuviese, estaba solo…


	2. Remordimientos

Pon fin había llegado a ese infernal colegio… donde lo había perdido todo, la credibilidad, el respecto, a sus supuestos amigos y a su prometida, lo había perdido todo, pero la sensación de desamparo era equivalente a la de libertad… o eso pensaba Draco desolado.

Como uno de los allegados a el Señor Oscuro gozaba de ciertos privilegios, no tendría que compartir ni una sola vez cuarto con los ronquidos de Crabbe y Goyle, ahora tenia un lugar propio en medio de toda esa inmundicia, disfruto mucho al ver la cara de perplejidad de los que fueron sus amigos, por eso no fue al banquete de bienvenida, deseaba estar solo.

Pero algo carcomía a Draco… en todo sus años en Hogwarts adoraba la cara de miedo de todos al verlo pasar, era la misma imagen que profesaba su padre y el quería ese respecto y en parte temor, le hacían sentirse importante, respectado, algunas veces admirado… pero ese día algo había cambiado…

Recordaba con nitidez la mirada de miedo y pavor de la pequeña hermana de Daphne, Astoria… antes se deleitaba con esa reacción en los demás, pero de ella, no le gustaba, recordaba como no se atrevió a tocarle cuando vio la Marca Tenebrosa, como no se atrevía a mirarle, esa niña le hacia sentir algo que no pensaba en tener nunca, remordimientos…

Se levanto con la esperanza de despejar esos pensamientos que lo asaltaban, ni quería imaginarse a la loca de su tía si viera dentro de su mente, seria capaz de obligarle… a lo mismo que ella hacia con regocijo… torturar, pero para bien o para mal, en el colegio no tendría que hacerlo.

Salio de su nueva y elegante habitación, deambulo por las mazmorras, aun así la luz que entraba por su ventana no era una luz natural, si no un hechizo y estaba acostumbrado, por lo que también lo prefería así.

Caminaba sin rumbo cuando al doblar una esquina vio, a los que parecían los nuevos con los prefectos, ese año había muchos Slytherin, por su propio bien pensó para si Draco que se apoyo en la pared para que le mirasen y volver a deleitarse con el miedo que inspiraba… pero no había contado con ella otra vez… muchos lo miraron y bajaron la vista asustados como estaba acostumbrado incluso el prefecto bajo la mirada ante el, pero ahora no Astoria… ella lo miro de frente… con lastima… eso lo desconcertó, mas que enfadarse, se sorprendió, no era capaz de entender como una cría de primero podía romper tanto sus moldes y esquemas.

-Astoria-llamo Draco haciendo parar todo el grupo y ahora si ella le miro con aprensión, veía perfectamente en su rostro que no quería quedarse con el, que le temía y los remordimientos empezaron una vez mas en la mente de Draco.

-Señor debo llevarles…-empezó a decir el prefecto con miedo.

-Pues lleva al resto-le espeto con desprecio Draco-ella se queda-sentencio y el prefecto no parecía dispuesto a discutir con el.

A sus palabras el prefecto empezó a andar mas rápidamente seguido de los pequeños, ninguno miraba a Astoria y ninguno parecía querer quedarse con ella, sin duda eran Slytherin.

Se quedaron solos, ella esperaba a que le dijera algo, no se movía y miraba en otra dirección, al pasillo como si esperara que alguien llegase de un momento a otro, detalle que no paso inadvertido para Draco.

-Veo que la presión a la que te sometieron han dado sus frutos, eres de Slytherin-dijo sin mas Draco, lo cierto es que no sabia que quería de esa niña, simplemente siguió un instinto y quería probarse a si mismo que aun tenia el control sobre todo.

Astoria simplemente asintió varias veces sin mirarle…

-¿Ahora no me hablas?-le pregunto, quería mortificarla un poco y perder los remordimientos, pero sin saberlo, su voz no era agresiva, no le hablaba como a los demás.

-Si, pero no se que decirte-le dijo con sinceridad Astoria y era cierto, pensó Draco que iba a decirle una niña a el.

-¿Donde esta Theo y tu hermana?-le pregunto directamente Draco, era lo único de lo que podían hablar, pero Astoria, sorprendiendo a Draco se apoyo en la pared de enfrente, ahora no parecía tímida ni miedosa.

-Les vi discutiendo con los Carrow…-dijo de forma nerviosa Astoria-Theo defendía a su prima-dijo rápidamente Astoria, a Draco no le quedaron dudas de que mentía y para eso no necesitaba el Legeremens.

-Theo no tiene primas-dijo Draco con seguridad.

-Si que tiene, Audrey Russell-dijo otra vez rápidamente Astoria nerviosa, y otra vez Draco sabía que le mentía.

-Seguro que es una sangre sucia… el imbécil de Theodore intenta hacerse el héroe-se burlo Draco riéndose.

-¡No le llames así!-le grito enfurecida Astoria, pero al momento retrocedió mirándole con miedo

En cambio Draco no le miraba enfadado, sino sorprendido, era la primera vez que alguien le gritaba en mucho tiempo y no era ni sus padre ni su tía, era una niña insignificante quien le estaba plantando cara y quien le había dejado sin palabras, Draco admiro el valor de esa pequeña, no le parecía de Slytherin, no parecía acatar sus palabras como los otros.

-¿Que te dijo el Sombrero?-Pregunto Draco, pero sin gritarle, con una sonrisa burlona, podía notar el nerviosismo de la chica, podía ver en su mente.

-Nada, no me dijo nada-le dijo rápidamente Astoria nerviosa y retrocedía mas como queriendo poner el máximo espacio entre ella y el, pero no podía, ya estaba contra la pared.

-Mientes-dijo simplemente Draco riéndose, no le amenazaba, solo que estaba sorprendido de lo que podía ver en sus pensamientos.

-Valla, Valla-dijo la apestosa voz del conserje, Astoria salto asustada y Draco se dio la vuelta con parsimonia ante Filch, no le apetecía intercambiar palabras con ese sucio squib- con que mortificando a los pequeños… Malfoy deberías meterte con alguien de tu tamaño…

-Filch, puedo hacer lo que me de la gana-sentencio Draco a Filch, con desprecio-ya deberías conocer las nuevas normas…

-Puede que a ti no… pero esta niña esta fuera de los horarios permitidos-dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa-Snape me da permiso para mis castigos…-dijo con una enorme sonrisa-ven bonita, has sido muy traviesa…-decía Filch con regocijo mientras extendía el sucio brazo hasta Astoria, esta estaba paralizada de miedo.

Pero Draco cogió por la camisa al sucio squib y le empujo contra la pared dejándole a un palmo de él, lejos del alcance de Astoria que les miraba asustada.

-Te lo advierto… como le pongas la mano encima…-quiso amenazarle Draco, pero no era capaz de termina, noto un sollozo reprimido de la niña, al momento soltó al conserje que lo miraba con desprecio y con rabia contenida-largo de aquí… Filch-le dijo con desprecio Draco.

-Esto no va a quedar así, Malfoy-le amenazo Filch mientras se colocaba bien la ropa y se iba…

Draco no se atrevía a mirar aun a la niña, no quería imaginar su cara de miedo, los remordimientos era cada vez mas fuertes y no le gustaba esa sensación, se arrepintió de alejar a Astoria de su grupo.

-Gracias…-musito con cuidado la niña, ahora Draco la miro, parecía aterrada, mas por Filch que por el

-Te llevare a Slytherin…-le dijo Draco y empezó a andar por los oscuros senderos seguido de cerca por Astoria que aun parecía nerviosa y miraba en todas direcciones con miedo de la vuelta del conserje.

Draco notaba mucha tranquilidad y era raro en esa zona, en el pasillo de las armaduras siente pasaba algo extraño y ese día no iba a ser especial, porque de pronto algunas armaduras se deshicieron a su paso, asustando todavía mas a Astoria que grito y le cogió el brazo con fuerza.

-¡Cuidado!-le grito Draco alarmado a Astoria que le soltó al momento, y le miraba con cara de miedo.

-Lo siento-dijo inmediatamente la niña arrepentida y miraba en todas direcciones, Draco no le había gritado por eso, le había gritado porque estuvo a punto de presionar la Marca Tenebrosa que escondía en el brazo.

-Tranquila, no te grite por eso… sino, da igual-quiso resumir Draco, pero Astoria mantenía ahora distancias con el-escucha, esto son bromas de Peevees, debes acostumbrarte ya que es uno de los caminos a la Sala Común-le informo a Astoria para tranquilizarla mientras señalaba a las armaduras destrozadas.

-Vale-dijo simplemente Astoria pero seguía manteniendo las distancias con el.

Draco simplemente siguió andando, seguido de Astoria, pero ya no iba tan cerca de el, hasta que por fin habían llegado a la lisa pared de piedra que escondía al otro lado la Sala Común de Slytherin.

-Ya hemos llegado, di la contraseña y entra-le dijo sin mas Draco, para poder irse a su habitación.

-No la se…-dijo inmediatamente Astoria preocupada y nerviosa.

-Pues menudo inútil de prefecto-dijo molesto Draco-mira yo tampoco la se, si esperas aquí tu hermana o Theo no tardaran…-pero la mirada de pavor de Astoria le quito las ganas de querer marcharse, además Filch aun vagaba por los pasillos hecho una furia, no era conveniente dejarla sola-me quedare esperando hasta que lleguen…-contesto Draco suspirando mientras se sentaba cerca de la pared.

Miro a Astoria y parecía conforme, porque la expresión de miedo desaparecía, pero parecía ansiosa por algo, a Draco no le fue difícil deducir que esperaba ver a su hermana de un momento a otro.

Se quedo unos minutos allí, no había nadie de Slytherin, sabia que los Carrow someterían a todos los alumnos a una ultima prueba para descubrir a los sangre sucia.

-El sombrero quiso enviarme a Gryffindor…-le dijo de repente Astoria, Draco la miro desconcertado, no sabia porque le decía eso ahora y no cuando pregunto- quise venir aquí con mi hermana y el me dejo…

-Puede que en Gryffindor estuvieras mejor, en Slytherin no son bienvenidos los valientes, te lo advierto-le contesto Draco con una sonrisa burlona.

-Pero tu ya lo sabias…-continuo Astoria, eso estaba lejos de ser una pregunta, Draco la miro ahora con mas curiosidad, Draco simplemente asintió-mi padre me dijo que los mortífagos… como tu…-añadió un poco entrecortada, Draco simplemente le escuchaba sin mirarla, pero notaba que sus palabras provocaban en el un peso mas, mas remordimientos-pueden ver lo que estamos pensando… ¿es cierto?-pregunto preocupada

-Si… pero no todos-le contesto simplemente Draco sin mirarla

-Tu… ¿puedes?-le pregunto un poco temblorosa, Draco hizo una mueca despectiva.

-Si-le contesto simplemente.

-Entonces… lo Carrow, saben que Theo miente, por eso tardan…-y antes de darle tiempo a Draco de reaccionar, Astoria empezó a correr de vuelta al Gran Comedor.

-¿Que haces…?-pregunto Draco desconcertado-¡Espera!-grito mientras se levantaba, pero en apenas unos metros la cogió-Tranquila, los Carrow no pueden hacer eso-le dijo al momento Draco para tranquilizarla.

-¿Seguro?-le pregunto con miedo Astoria, Draco afirmaba con la cabeza

-Además, estabas corriendo en dirección opuesta-le informo Draco, ella le miro nerviosa-tu hermana esta bien…-le contesto Draco captando sus miedos.

-No me gusta que entres en mi mente-le dijo Astoria al momento mirándole a los ojos desafiantemente, pero ella no sabia que eso simplemente facilitaba su trabajo y volvieron a donde se ubicaba la Sala Común, pero ya había dos personas fuera preocupadas…

-¡Tory!-grito Daphne aliviada una vez que vio a su hermana, lo mismo que Astoria.

-Draco, menos mal-añadió Theodore menos nervioso.

-¿Es verdad que ahora eres el salvador de los sangre sucia?-le pregunto Draco con burla a Theodore que lo fulminaba con la mirada.

-Solo hago las cosas bien-le contesto mordazmente Theodore.

-Lo que tú digas-le espeto Draco mientras le daba la espalda, pero a ellos poco le importaba.

Draco se dio una ultima vez la vuelta para verlos desaparecer por la pared, al igual que la pequeña lo miro una ultima vez…

Se quedo allí plantado pensando en que Astoria había elegido su futuro, en cambio el había aceptado sin mas el suyo, el que no quería seguir, que en parte le daba miedo, no tenia claro nada, lo que si, sus remordimientos…


	3. Culpabilidad

Astoria había empezado sus clases pero la idea estaba muy lejos de ser divertida, el colegio estaba sumido en una aura de terror y sumisión, era pequeña para entender muchas cosas, pero dentro de esas cosas… era que si eres de Slytherin tenias menos que temer que si eres de Hufflepuff, como su amigo, el primero que tenía en Hogwarts… Rolf Scamander, con el que compartía algunas clases.

Rolf Scamander era el nieto de un importante hombre, su familia tenia una reserva de animales mágicos en Gales y cuando le mencionaron en la Selección mucha gente se quedo sorprendida, ya que su apellido era muy, pero que muy famoso, pero a el no le importaba nada de eso, tenia el pelo castaño claro, pero casi rapado, era un poco pálido en la piel y los ojos azules, tenia un aspecto adverso la mayor parte del tiempo, la primera vez a Astoria le parecía un chico borde, pero esa idea cambio del todo en cuanto la defendió de una chica que la insultaba y se reía a su espalda.

-Ayer entraron a nuestra Sala Común… se llevaron a algunos…-le contaba en susurros Rolf en la clase de Encantamientos.

-¿Por qué?-le pregunto Astoria al momento, de sus compañeros solo le caía bien ese chico, los demás la miraban mal por ser de Slytherin y sus compañeros la llamaban traidora, aunque no sabía bien porque… pero a Rolf no le importaba…

-No lo se con seguridad… pero no les he vuelto a ver…-le dijo en un susurro Rolf-¿tú podrías averiguar algo?-le pregunto esperanzado.

-No lo se…-contesto de forma evasiva Astoria.

Realmente si lo pensaba si podía descubrir algo sobre ellos, estaba segura que su hermana o Theodore le ayudarían, pero no quería ponerles en problemas aunque inmediatamente vino otra persona a su mente de la que seguro sabia, y puede que tuviera algo que ver… Draco Malfoy, el era un mortifago…

-Por favor Tory…-le dijo en un susurro Rolf, Astoria le sonrió era la primera vez que la llamaba así y parecía muy preocupado.

-Veré lo que puedo hacer…-le contesto en un susurro a Rolf.

-De verdad no se como estas en Slytherin, si eres muy buena… pero ahora que lo pienso… es lo mejor para ti…-le dijo pensativamente Rolf.

Astoria se quedo mirándole dudosa, era cierto, ella no debía de estar en Slytherin y nadie lo sabia… excepto el, para ella, Draco Malfoy era un enigma envuelto en un misterio con una tapadera cruel, no sabia cual era el de verdad…

-Seguro que a ti no te harán nada malo, ¿verdad?-le pregunto al momento Astoria preocupada a Rolf.

-Soy descendiente de magos… creo que estoy a salvo…-añadió Rolf, pero al momento miro a la puerta con miedo.

-¡Muchachos!-les llamo la atención el pequeño profesor de Encantamientos que se llamaba Flitwick, era muy bueno y amable-¡Dejar las cosas!-añadió con la voz apremiada, ya que miraba como la puerta se abría y entraban algunos magos-podéis iros…-dijo sin mas mientras miraba a los recién llegados.

-¡Rolf Scamander!-grito unos de los magos que habían entrado, Astoria soltó un gritito de pavor y miedo.

-¡No vallas!-le grito en susurros Astoria preocupada.

-No les tengo miedo…-contesto su amigo Rolf, pero Astoria le noto tembloroso cuando se acerco a los hombres de mal aspecto.

-Voy contigo…-dijo al momento Astoria, pero al momento uno de ellos la aparto de muy mala manera.

-¡Tu niñata, fuera!-le grito uno de los adustos magos mientras la empujaba y acababa de bruces en el suelo, mientras le sangraba el labio, se lo había mordido…

-¡Tory!-grito Rolf preocupado, nadie de su clase se detenía a ayudarles, solo el profesor Flitwick salió del aula y les planto cara.

-¡¿Cómo se atreven a agredir a los alumnos?-chillo enfadado el profesor Flitwick.

-Cierra la boca enanito, o te pasara lo mismo que a al viejo, ahora mandamos nosotros…-le contesto el otro mago mientras cogía a Rolf que el forcejeaba para liberarse.

-¡Ese muchacho es de sangre limpia!-les grito en un chillido más agudo Flitwick-¡Seguro que más que la vuestra! ¡Dejarle en paz!

-Nos lo llevamos, si tienes algo que objetar… díselo al Director-dijo uno de los hombres mientras se reía con burla y el profesor Flitwick se quedaba mirando rabioso como se lo llevaban.

-¿Profesor…?-pregunto Astoria temblorosa.

-Ve a tu Sala Común…-añadió Flitwick con voz triste mientras volvía a su clase.

Astoria empezó a correr hacia lo que se llevaban a Rolf, tenia que buscar a su hermana, tenían que ayudar a Rolf, era su único amigo en Hogwarts, no podía darle la espalda, siguió corriendo detrás de los hombres que se habían llevado a Rolf, pero a girar una esquina vio algo que la paralizo al momento.

Una chica pelirroja, alta y muy guapa estaba peleando con uno de los hombres que tenían capturado a Rolf, otro chico, este moreno y mas gordito que la chica le ayudaba también combatiendo con el otro mago, mientras una tercera chica, de pelo rubio, muy sucio daba saltitos escapando con Rolf por el corredor, y protegiéndole de los magos que se lo querían llevar.

Astoria no sabía quiénes eran esos tres, pero estaba muy sorprendida de lo bien que peleaban contra los magos, la mejor sin dudas era la chica pelirroja era muy rápida en la respuesta y sus ataques eran muy fuertes, al poco rato ya había inmovilizado a uno, dejándole inconsciente y el otro había sido desarmado gracias a la chica del pelo rubio, ya que el chico le tenia ocupado y no se dio cuenta.

-Habla, ¿para que queréis al chico?-pregunto de forma agresiva la chica pelirroja mirando al hombre desarmado, noto en su voz un tono de mandona-¿Y a donde le llevabais?

-No te diré nada, sucia traidora-le escupió el hombre que seguía desarmado.

-Esa no era la respuesta que quería-le dijo la chica pelirroja con cara de mal genio-¡_LEVICORPUS_!-ajito su varita y el mago, después de gritar se encontraba cabeza abajo mirando con odio a la chica pelirroja- ¿Me lo dirás ahora?-le pregunto con ese tono mandón y amenazante-o le pediré a mis amigos que habrá la ventana y veremos la altura que eres capaz de alcanzar…-le dijo la chica con un sonrisa burlona y el amigo de ella abrió la ventana.

-¡No serás capaz!-grito el mago preocupado mientras que con su varita la chica pelirroja le acercaba a la ventana abierta.

-No me tientes…-le amenazo la chica pelirroja apretando la mandíbula enfadada.

-¡Te lo diré si me bajas!-grito el hombre y con un simple movimiento el hombre cayo desparramado en el medio del pasillo, Astoria sospecho que podría haber sido mas delicada al hacer eso.

-¡Habla!-le ordeno sin rodeos la chica, a Astoria empezaba a no gustarle mucho, pero no podía olvidar que ellos estaban ayudando a Rolf, aunque no sabía si eso podía causarle mas problemas a el.

-¡Le quieren…!-dijo sin mas el mago que la miraba con odio-¡Su abuelo no cede ante las peticiones del Señor Tenebroso! ¡No quiere ayudar con las criaturas a la labor de Nuestro Señor!-le grito mientras miraba es pasillo.

-¿Así que quería amenazarle con la vida de su nieto? ¿Es que sois capaces de seguir cayendo tan bajo?-le pregunto furiosa la chica del pelo pelirrojo mientras le dejaba inconsciente.

-Son escoria-dijo el chico un poco gordito, mientras cogía la varita de unos de los magos y se la guardaba-Ginny, será mejor que desaparezcamos-le dijo a la chica pelirroja.

-¿Qué hacemos con él?-pregunto la chica rubia de los ojos santones con un voz vaporosa.

-¡Rolf!-se atrevió a gritar Astoria emocionada, pero las dos chicas y el chico no se alegraron de verla, al contrario, incluso la chica pelirroja puso muy mala cara.

-¡Tory!-se alegro Rolf de verla-¡Ella es buena, no es como los demás de Slytherin!-le dijo inmediatamente a los tres que les habían ayudado.

-¿Quién eres?-le pregunto de forma directa la chica pelirroja, pero no parecía enfadada.

-Me llamo Astoria Greengrass…-le dijo un poco cohibida, ya que la chica era muy alta y recordaba lo buena que era con la magia.

-¿Conoces a Daphne Greengrass? ¿Eres pariente suyo?-pregunto con mas amabilidad el chico, Astoria simplemente asintió varias veces-entonces no tenemos de que preocuparnos, la conozco, ella no es seguidora del El-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado, a pesar de ser de Slytherin-le contesto el chico y la chica pelirroja dejo de mirarla mal.

-Ella es su hermana… ¿Pero quienes sois vosotros?-pregunto Rolf confuso mirándoles- y muchas gracias- le dijo un poco sonrojado a la chica rubia.

-Yo me llamo Luna, Luna Lovegood-dijo la chica de ojos saltones-este es Neville Longbottom-dijo señalando al chico que les dio una corta sonrisa- y ella es Ginny Weasley…-dijo la chica Luna, señalando a la pelirroja.

-¿Weasley…?-pregunto curiosa Astoria y la chica pelirroja le miro recelosa-mis padres me dijeron que ellos ayudan a Harry Potter contra El-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado…-quiso explicarse.

-Ahora tendrás que esconderte para que no te vuelvan a encontrar-le dijo con dulzura la chica Luna mientras le daba su varita a Rolf.

-Ya no iré a mas clases…-dijo apesadumbrado Rolf mientras la miraba apenado, Astoria también lo lamento mucho, solo había hecho un amigo y ese había sido Rolf y no quería dejar de verle, pero si era por su bien…

-Solo te esconderás donde cuidaremos de ti, hasta que nos pongamos en contacto con tus padres, además algún profesor que otro conoce el escondite y nos enseña muchas cosas-le dijo con cuidado la chica que se llamaba Luna.

-Y si los profesores no pueden enseñarte, lo haremos nosotros, aprenderás magia, Rolf-le dijo el chico que se llamaba Neville con confianza, Astoria no pudo evitar sonreírles, ellos dos eran muy amables, pero la chica pelirroja, Ginny, parecía aun muy tensa.

-Pero… se llevaron a algunos de la Sala Común…-dijo Rolf apesadumbrado, pero los tres le sonrieron-¿Vosotros…?

-Sí, ellos también están a salvo, en el escondite, no se nos escapa nada en el castillo-dijo la chica Ginny con arrogancia y sonrisa altanera.

-Vosotros sois los buenos…-dijo pensativamente Astoria.

-Claro-le dijo la chica pelirroja, pero al momento se aparto de un salto esquivando por milésimas un hechizo que Astoria no vio venir y que grito asustada a la vez que Rolf caía al suelo, también vieron como la chica rubia, Luna, se quedaba en el suelo muy quieta.

-¡LUNA!-grito la chica pelirroja, pero el chico Neville llego antes a su lado y la levanto rápidamente.

-¡Es un _Desmaius_!-grito una voz que Astoria reconoció al momento, se trataba de Draco Malfoy.

-¡Neville llévate a Luna y a el chico, ahora!-le grito la chica pelirroja mientras le lanzaba un hechizo a Draco Malfoy, pero este lo esquivo.

-¡Ten mucho cuidado, Ginny!-le grito el chico que se llamaba Neville y cogió en brazos a la chica rubia, Luna y apuro a Rolf, que parecía preocupado-¡Sígueme!-le grito a Rolf y al poco echaron a correr, pero Astoria no pudo, ya que estaba paralizada por el miedo.

-Veo que tu novio te enseño a jugar, Weasley…-dijo Draco Malfoy con un tono despectivo que enfado a la chica pelirroja.

-Y yo veo que las arrastradas serpientes no se alejan de su nido, Malfoy-le contesto la chica furiosa, mientras seguían mandándose hechizos, que Astoria no le gustaría conjurar nunca.

-¡Para!-grito de pronto Astoria y Draco Malfoy paro al momento al reconocerla.

-¡¿QUE HACES AQUÍ?-pregunto enfadado Draco mientras la miraba y Astoria noto como su mirada se quedaba clavada en el labio que le estaba sangrando, por el empujón del hombre que se había llevado a Rolf-¡HAS SIDO TU!-le grito a la chica pelirroja y le mando un hechizo, que la chica tuvo que esquivar.

-¡¿PIENSA QUE SOMOS COMO TU?-le contesto la chica pelirroja, mientras le combatía.

-¡Ellos no fueron!-le grito preocupada Astoria a Draco Malfoy.

-¡¿COMO TE SIENTES CUANDO TU NOVIO PREFIERE FUGARSE CON LA SANGRESUCIA DE GRANGER Y TE DEJA A TI Y TU HERMANO PUDRIENDOSE EN UNA CAMA MEDIO MUERTO?-le grito Draco mientras le lanzaba un último hechizo.

Astoria bien como la chica pelirroja se sonrojaba hasta la raíz del pelo furiosa…

-Pagaras por lo que acabas de decir…-amenazo furiosa la chica de pelirroja, aun la sonrisa de satisfacción de Draco Malfoy-_SECTUMSEMPRA_-chillo la chica furiosa.

Y le lanzaba un hechizo, pero ella por el miedo se acerco corriendo a Draco y el la aparto de un empujón contra la pared, pero de pronto vio como un montón de sangre le salía del cuerpo a Draco.

Astoria grito de miedo mientras se cubría la boca y veía los pasos apresurados de la chica pelirroja hacia Draco que seguía tendido en el suelo en un mar de sangre.

-Veo que tu… novio te enseño… otras cosas…-le dijo Draco Malfoy mientras la chica hacia cosas con su varita para parar la sangre que corría.

-Cierra tu boca Malfoy o te dejare aquí así…-dijo la chica pelirroja con cierta culpabilidad, pero de pronto se levanto al escuchar pasos apurados hacia donde estaban.

-Estas acaba Weasley… tú y tu traidora familia…-le dijo Draco desde el suelo.

-Veremos que sucede al final… derrotaremos a Él-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado, cueste lo que cueste-le dijo la chica mientras se acercaba a ella.

-¡No me toques!-le grito de pronto a Astoria y la chica Ginny le miro contrariada.

-¡No voy a quedarme más tiempo!-le grito la chica mientras la cogía a la fuerza mientras seguía escuchando mas pasos-¡Si te ven aquí estas perdida!

-Astoria… vete…o te culparan a ti…-le dijo Draco mientras intentaba moverse y Astoria paro de resistirse y dejo que la chica pelirroja la cogiera y echase a correr.

Astoria no era capaz de reprimir las lagrimas que salían de sus ojos, si no se hubiese acercado a Draco el podría defenderse, Astoria no miraba por donde huía la chica, solo abrió los ojos cuando escucho el llanto de una chica, que al darse la vuelta se dio cuenta de que era un fantasma que chillaba.

-Si eres de las buenas… ¡¿Por qué haces cosas malas?-le grito Astoria a la chica Ginny y se echaba a llorar, mientras la fantasma la miraba con curiosidad y la chica pelirroja con culpabilidad.


	4. Sonreir

Draco comenzó a despertarse gracias a la claridad de la enfermería, y según su mente seguía despejándose, el odio que sentía hacia los Weasleys comenzó a fluir nuevamente por todo su cuerpo.

No entendía como la ridícula pequeña de los Weasleys le había engañado y mandado allí, pero Draco se prometió a si mismo vengarse de esa traidora a la sangre por estar en ese lugar, aunque de pronto recordó a Astoria…

Se incorporo a pesar de un quejido suyo y tiro las cortinas por el suelo ya que no le dejaba ver el resto de la enfermería, tenía que encontrarla y saber que estaba bien.

-Draco…-pronuncio el nombre de una chica, que conocía bastante bien, era Daphne y Theodore también estaba allí con ella, al otro lado de la cortina.

-¿Que hacéis aquí?-pregunto de malas maneras Draco al verles y ambos se devolvieron una mirada de enfado.

-Estábamos preocupados por ti… aunque no te importe ni lo mas mínimo-le contesto Theodore de las mismas malas formas.

-¿Donde está Astoria?-pregunto al momento mirando directamente a Daphne a pesar de un grito reprimido, por causa del corte.

-Está bien, en cama… ¿Por qué lo preguntas?-le pregunto inmediatamente Daphne preocupada-¡Oh no! ¡¿Los Carrow quieren a mi hermana?-empezó a decirle preocupada Daphne mientras miraba a Theodore con gran nerviosismo.

-No, no es nada de eso…-se quejo Draco por lo bajo y no dijo nada mas mientras volvía a su cama aun dolorido, pero más relajado, no sabía cómo esa niña aun era capaz de alterarle tanto, de la maldición anterior solo consiguió moverle el temor al Señor Tenebroso si no cumplía su misión.

-¿Por qué preguntas sobre ella?-volvió a insistir Daphne preocupada.

-Nada… no seas pesada…-le contesto Draco de forma desagradable.

Como pudo se paso las mantas por encima, arrepintiéndose de no poder correr las cortinas para dejar de ver las caras de perplejidad de aquellos dos, dos por los que había arriesgado tanto y que habían estado allí mientras se recuperaba, Draco pensó en que se estaba volviendo débil al sentir cierto cariño y aprecio por Daphne y Theodore, el año anterior, Potter, como su novia esa vez, también le había mandado a la enfermería con lo mismo y ni Goyle y Crabbe pasaron una noche con él, sospechaba que preferían librarse de él y Pansy repetía que no podía permitirse una noche de desvelo porque se levantaría llena de ojeras y estaría horrible, esas cosas a Daphne no le importaban y Theodore, era muy terco como para querer irse.

-Draco-le llamo Theodore distrayéndole de esos pensamientos que le asaltaban y en el fondo pensó que debería agradecérselo, los que portaban la marca del Señor Tenebroso, no debían tener personas queridas con las que pudieran amenazarle-¿Potter te hizo eso?-le pregunto directamente.

-¡¿Qué?-exclamo Draco y por inercia se incorporo y grito una vez más por el dolor.

-Espera…-le dijo Daphne con cuidado mientras le colocaba con cuidado una almeada detrás de su espalda, Draco la miro y quiso agradecerle su atención, pero no pudo, pero de todas maneras Daphne le sonrió y eso le hizo acordarse de Astoria y su sonrisa de agradecimiento se forma sola sin que se diese cuenta.

-¿A qué viene eso?-le pregunto con un tono menos despreciable Draco a Theodore.

-Es lo que dicen… por el año pasado… nadie sabe quién te lo hizo, Snape está furioso porque piensa que Potter se ha colado aquí… además de lo que paso con Longbottom y Abbott…-le dijo Theodore con más tranquilidad mientras se sentaba en la silla de al lado y Daphne continuaba sentada a su lado en la cama.

-¿Así que aun no sabéis quien me ataco…?-se rio Draco y ambos negaron con la cabeza-mejor, así ajustare cuentas yo mismo, no quiero que nadie se me adelante…-pensó Draco para sí mientras dibujaba en su mente la cara de la pobretona Weasley.

-Draco… por favor… no hagas ninguna locura por venganza…-le pidió Daphne como una súplica, realmente parecía preocupada por él y eso le desconcertó, excepto por su madre, nadie parecía realmente preocupado por el, era una sensación extraña, sobre todo en eses momentos ya que con esa luz los ojos de Daphne parecían idénticos a los de Astoria, esa niña era capaz de perturbarle incluso a través de otros.

-Son cosas mías Daphne…-dijo sin más Draco mientras miraba en otra dirección, aunque ya no estaba seguro de sus instintos vengadores sobre la chica Weasley-¿y qué es eso de Longbottom y Abbott?-pregunto Draco al momento desconcertado.

-Dicen que Longbottom se ha fugado con Abbott porque los mortífagos perseguían a su padre, que es un sangre sucia y lograron salir del colegio…-le comunico Theodore dudoso- por lo menos yo no he vuelto a ver a Longbottom por ninguna parte y menos a Abbott…-le informo Theodore.

-¡Eso es imposible!-se burlo desde su cama Draco-¡Todas las salidas están vigiladas y fortificadas! ¡Es imposible salir de este sitio!

-Eso es lo que pienso, pero… no se… es lo que piensan por eso dicen que Potter también pudo entrar para atacarte…-le dijo Theodore con sospecha.

-Hogwarts sería el último sitio donde se metería Potter aun con su reducido cerebro lo sabe muy bien…-dijo Draco con cierto deje de burla y seguridad.

-Bueno, pensaremos en esto en otro momento… Draco debes descansar-le pidió Daphne con cuidado- ya había pensado que Tory te despertaría…-añadió sin más.

-¿No me habías dicho que no estaba aquí?-le pregunto Draco molesto.

-Ahora, te dije que no, pero viene a visitarte estos días siempre por las mañanas y la tarde… porque por la noche no le dejo-le dijo Daphne y le obligo a acostarse y Draco cerró los ojos un poco mas conforme.

Cuando los volvió a abrir a la mañana siguiente, Theodore y Daphne seguían allí, pero no solo ellos, también estaba Astoria que le sonrió y se emociono de verlo, a ese tipo de atenciones Draco podría acostumbrarse.

* * *

><p>Paso algunos días desde que salió de la enfermería, en las que seguía ensimismado por los cuidados de Daphne, las conversaciones de Theodore y las sonrisas de Astoria, pero al día siguiente de su salida de la enfermería, llego una lechuza de su madre con lo peor que podría comunicarle.<p>

_Draco, me arriesgo mucho al contarte esto, tienes que destruir la carta nada mas leerla, te aviso, porque se lo mucho que te importa Theodore y su novia, el Señor Tenebroso ordeno la muerte de los Greengrass por no querer unirse a él, van a por las hijas de ellos, Nott, fue el responsable de sus muertes._

_Ten cuidado Draco, no te arriesgues otra vez por ellos._

"_Van a por las hijas…"_ esas letras retumbaron en la mente de Draco, iban a por Daphne y Astoria… Astoria apareció en su mente nítidamente, no podía dejar que le hicieran daño a ella, no lo soportaba en su mente, quemo la carta con su varita y se dispuso a correr buscando desesperadamente para encontrarla, aunque no sabía por dónde empezar a buscar, ellos tendrían clase de Artes Oscuras así que no perdió tiempo, pero no sabría como les sacaría del colegio a salvo, cuando antes de lo esperado esa respuesta llego volando a su mente…

Corrió y busco a Theodore y con el encontró a Daphne en la clase de los Carrow y cogió a ambos del brazo y no les dejo cruzar esa puerta.

-¡¿Qué pasa?-pregunto directamente Theodore mientras empujaba a ambos a un baño cercano, por su cara se mostro preocupado al igual que Daphne, pero en esos momentos la flojera hizo mella en Draco, tenía que mirar a Daphne a los ojos y decirle que el padre de su novio había asesinado a su familia.

-¡Tenéis que marcharos!-le grito Draco al momento sin sentirse capaz de mirar a Daphne-¡Vienen a por vosotras! ¡¿DONDE ESTA ASTORIA?

-¡¿Por qué?-pregunto Daphne muerta de miedo-¡¿Que pasa Draco?-pero Draco seguía sin atreverse a mirarla directamente-¡MIRAME!

-Han matado a tus padres por no colaborar-dijo Draco con rapidez con la estúpida esperanza que con la rapidez fuese menos doloroso.

Daphne dio un grito de miedo y dolor, Draco nunca la vio llorar de esa manera mientras por lo bajo maldecía en silencio, rota por el dolor, mientras Theodore intentaba darle consuelo de forma casi imposible.

-¡¿QUIEN FUE?-le pregunto Theodore furioso, mientras abrazaba con fuerza a su novia-¡ACABARE CON ESE ASESINO! ¡¿QUIEN FUE?-le volvió a gritar a Draco.

-No lo sé…-le dijo Draco clavando su mirada en los ojos de Theodore y la mirada furiosa de su amigo al instante cambio por horror mientras Daphne seguía llorando desconsolada en el regazo de su novio, en ese momento supo que Theodore lo había entendido.

-Daphne, tengo que encontrar a Astoria…-dijo inmediatamente mientras la cogía de los brazos, con más fuerza de la que quería mostrar, pero empezaba a desesperarse.

-Esta… esta…-decía Daphne mientras seguía sollozando, Draco la apretó más fuerte para que le mirase de una vez-en Astronomía…

-¡Iré a por ella!-dijo inmediatamente Theodore aun con rostro de terror, Draco no le envidiaba, no se imaginaba que tuviese que decir a su novia que su propio padre había acabado con su familia.

-¡No!-grito inmediatamente Draco preocupado-¡No podéis salir de aquí! ¡Yo iré a por Astoria! ¡Tenéis que marcharos! ¡Enviare a alguien aquí para que os ayude a escapar!

-¡¿A quién?-pregunto Theodore preocupado mientras seguía consolando a su novia.

-Aun no lo tengo claro…-dijo Draco y se puso en marcha, no sabía dónde podía encontrarla pero tenía que hacerlo, y no tardo mucho, la encontró a la salida del Gran Comedor.

-¡WEASLEY!-le grito desde la lejanía y la chica Weasley saco su varita de forma amenazadora, pero ahora no le importaba nada ni nada le asustaba, nada que no fuera el sufrimiento de una niña pequeña.

-¡¿Que buscas Malfoy?-le pregunto amenazadoramente la chica Weasley.

-¿Es cierto que Longbottom ha salido con Abbott de Hogwarts?-le pregunto directamente Draco sin ningún rodeo, por lo cual Weasley le miro sorprendida.

-¿Crees que te lo diré?-le contesto la chica Weasley con un deje de burla en la voz.

-¡NO TENGO TIEMPO PARA TUS TONTERIAS!-le grito Draco enfadado mientras la empujaba de malas maneras, le importaba poco la Weasley, solo tenía en mente a Astoria.

-¡NO TE ATREBAS A TOCARME!-le grito la chica Weasley, mientras le abofeteo, Draco la cogió por el brazo furioso y la empujo contra la pared.

-Mira Weasley, si por un casual se me escapa que has sido tú la que me lanzo la maldición, sabes lo que harán con tu familia, ¿verdad?-le decía en un susurro- El Señor Tenebroso y los mortífagos miran muy mal a los traidores a la sangre, solo necesitan un motivo y si le digo al Señor Tenebroso, que una traidora ataco a uno de sus siervos será suficiente para que maten a toda tu familia, solo necesitan una escusa…-le dijo mientras se acercaba más a su oído, para que ella escuchase muy bien lo de a continuación, a pesar de su mueca de asco- lo sabes bien… además mi padre me conto que tú has estado muy cerca del Señor Tenebroso, ¿le recuerdas?-ahora la chica Weasley le miraba con profundo odio, algo que le deleito en ese momento, tenía a la chica Weasley donde quería, ni siquiera necesito amordazarla más-además le interesara saber que eres la chica de Potter, fijo que tu novio se entregaría por salvarte... otra vez…

-¡¿Que quieres de mi?-le pregunto con profundo odio la chica Weasley.

-Quiero que saques a Daphne Greengrass y Theodore Nott por donde huyo Longbottom con Abbott, no me importa como lo hagas, solo, ¡Hazlo!-le grito Draco mientras se separaba con cierta repugnancia de la traidora, guapa, pensó, pero traidora al fin y al cabo.

-¿Por qué?-quiso saber la Weasley con rabia.

-Tu hazlo y lo olvidare, están en el baño de las mazmorras, diles que te envió…-le dijo Draco apurado y preocupado-y Weasley, si me la juegas… despídete de los tuyos... sabes que tienes las de perder-le amenazo en el ultimo momento

-¿Y con esto hemos terminado?-le pregunto la chica Weasley enfadada.

-Solo de momento…-le dijo Draco, dejando claro que el chantaje aun continuaba.

-¡UNA SERPIENTE DESPUES DE MORDER AUN TIENE SU VENENO!-le grito la chica Weasley, pero Draco se conformo al verla correr hacia las mazmorras.

Por primera vez en la vida, confió en que los planes de la Weasley salieran bien, no sabía como lo hacían, pero siempre o casi siempre conseguían lo que se proponían, siguió subiendo las escaleras con aceleración, hasta que empezó a llegar al salón de Astronomía, pero ya contemplo con horror, que Alecto Carrow ya estaba allí, cuando los niños salían de su clase, ella cogió de malas maneras a Astoria, que grito, los demás niños huyeron despavoridos, pero Draco no se quedo atrás y fue detrás de esa que se llevaba a Astoria, sus peores presentimientos se cumplían.

-¡Cállate niña!-grito la bruja asqueada por los gritos y lloros de Astoria.

-¡DEJAME!-lloraba desconsolada Astoria mientras no paraba de gritar-¡DAPHNE! ¡THEO!-seguía gritando Astoria- ¡DRACO…!-y la bruja se paró de pronto.

-¡¿POR QUÉ GRITAS EL NOMBRE DE MALFOY?-le chillo la bruja a Astoria y ella no se atrevía a mirarla, pero al escuchar su nombre cuando Astoria suplicaba ayuda, eso le envalentono.

-¡_Desmaius_!-grito Draco con fuerza y Alecto Carrow permanecía tendida en el suelo-¡ASTORIA!-grito al fin Draco y vio como la niña corría a sus brazos y le abrazaba con fuerza, aun temblaba y lloraba.

-Draco…-le llamaba aun en el llanto asustado y tiritando Astoria, le partía el corazón verla así.

-Tranquila, tranquila…-dijo Draco mientras la cogía en los brazos y la ocultaba como podía con su capa-_Obliviate_-dijo señalando a la bruja, ya no le importo lo que le hizo olvidar, odiaba a esa mujer.

Pero Draco no pudo relajarse, escuchaba pasos que se acercaban rápidamente, no podía esperar más tiempo, tenía que huir de allí, así que empezó a correr con Astoria en los brazos y agazapada en su capa, mientras aun lloraba, bajo los pisos con la esperanza de no encontrarse a nadie, en esos momentos tuvo suerte, pero se sentía fatigado, no pudo correr mas, así que en el primer armario de mantenimiento que encontró, se metió...

-¿Que pasa…?-le pregunto Astoria con unas pequeñas lagrimas en los ojos preocupada.

-Nada…-le dijo Draco respirando fuertemente, lo cierto es que no se atrevía a decirle a esa niña lo que había pasado realmente, quiso tranquilizarla, pero ya no pudo…

La Marca Tenebrosa de su brazo empezó a arderle con fuerza, reprimió un grito ante Astoria, pero ella se dio cuenta de que algo no andaba bien y en vez de huir, se abrazo con fuerza a él, mientras hacía grandes esfuerzos por no gritar, sabia las consecuencias que iba a tener por no acudir a la llamada, confiaba en que Weasley sacara a Theo y Daphne de allí a tiempo, pero sobre todo… no iba a salir de allí, por Astoria, en los últimos días se dio cuenta de una cosa, lo único que le hacía realmente feliz cada mañana en la enfermería, era ver la cara de Astoria, sonreír.


	5. Salvada

-¿Draco…?-le llamo asustada Astoria, mientras seguía corriendo con ella en los brazos-¿Dónde está mi hermana…?

-Espera, no digas nada-le pidió simplemente Draco y siguió corriendo, por fin la Marca Tenebrosa de su brazo paro de quemarle, eso solo significaba que la llamada había cesado, pero no sabía durante cuánto tiempo y tenía miedo, no conocía nadie de fiar, solo podía dejar a Astoria en un lugar más o menos a salvo.

Draco llego a las mazmorras y camino hasta su desierta y privada habitación, había una contraseña para entrar, "La gloria" algo que ambicionaba y que no alcanzaría jamás por no haber podido matar a Dumbledore, ahora ese lugar era el único resquicio que quedaba para proteger a Astoria.

-¿Que hacemos aquí?-pregunto Astoria asustada mientras miraba a todas partes de su habitación, era un lugar que resultaba desconocido para ella, Draco se quedo mirándola mientras se tiraba en unos de los sillones de cuero preocupado, pensando en que podía hacer ahora-¿Que pasa…? ¿Qué querían…? ¿Daphne…?-le seguía preguntando Astoria y Draco se dio cuenta que era solo una niña asustada.

-Tienes que quedarte aquí, es mi habitación, nadie vendrá a buscarte en este lugar-le pidió Draco mientras se ponía en pie, solo podía tener una cosa en mente, tenía que encontrar a la chica Weasley y asegurarse de que Theodore y Daphne están a salvo, ya que jamás se perdonaría que les pasase algo por su culpa.

-Pero… no quiero estar sola…-le dijo Astoria con voz trémula, Draco la miro nervioso, no podía decirle a una niña que pasaba realmente, tampoco podía decirle, que si algo le había pasado a Theodore y Daphne, si que ya estaba sola, aunque no quería que le sucediera algo malo.

-Veras… tengo cosas que hacer… y Daphne está ocupada…-dijo Draco intentando pensar en otras cosas para no preocuparla, pero por su mirada deducía que no lo estaba haciendo nada bien.

-Si Daphne no puede venir, me gustaría estar con Dona…-le pidió Astoria en un susurro mientras parecía nerviosa, Draco sospecho que podía pensar que algo no iba bien.

-¿Quién es Dona?-pregunto Draco confuso, con la esperanza de que no fuese un alumno.

-Es mi gata… está en la Sala Común, en una cajita de madera, cerca de la chimenea…-le dijo Astoria esperanzada, aunque el sin querer torcía el gesto, estaba seguro que en la mazmorra de Slytherin no se encontraría con Weasley-es de color blanco y pequeña…-dijo en un susurro Astoria mientras bajaba la mirada triste.

-Está bien…-le dijo Draco y Astoria le miro sonriendo, eso le alegro-te traeré a Dona, pero no puedes salir de este sitio, no puedes moverte de aquí y nadie puede entrar, ¿entendido?-le pregunto y Astoria asintió varias veces contenta, era fácil hacerle sonreír.

Draco sello la habitación con un nuevo hechizo que le había enseñado su madre, con ese hechizo y la contraseña tenía esperanzas de que nadie se le ocurriera ir allí, así que sin perder tiempo, ya que tendría que encontrar a la chica Weasley, fue por los pasillos para presentarse en la Sala Común de Slytherin, algunos compañeros suyos le miraron mal por meterse, allí, lo cierto es que poco o nada le importaba esa gente cuando logro encontrar acaracolado al dichoso gato blanco, lo cogió sin perder tiempo, a pesar de que este casi le araña, por cogerlo repentinamente y se puso en camino, no quería dejar mucho tiempo a Astoria tan sola, pero de pronto a los pies de la escalera que conducía a su habitación se encontró con una de las últimas personas que quería ver allí.

Snape.

-Draco, no sabía que te habías vuelto un amante de los animales…-dijo el hombre con profunda voz mientras fijaba su mirada en sus ojos, Draco empezó a concentrarse fuertemente en las clases de Oclumancia que le había enseñado su tía.

-Lo encontré por ahí señor… será una comida formidable para el calamar…-le soltó Draco con desprecio y crueldad hacia el gato, no quería que Snape notase más interés en el.

-Te han llamado y no has acudido-le dijo severamente mirándole fijamente el mago, Draco nunca se había sentido tan nervioso, pensaba que ante Snape todo el entrenamiento no servía-no puedes ignorar la llamada de los mortifagos para tus absurdas tentativas-le dijo mordazmente el mago.

-No sé en qué puedo ayudar-dijo Draco con cierto deje de desprecio, pero quería disimular su nerviosismo, estaba deseando salir de allí y subir las escaleras y quedarse encerrado con Astoria, por primera vez quiso fugarse el también.

-Tal vez te interese saber que ordene poner alarmas en Hogsmeade, después de la inexplicable desaparición de Longbottom y la señorita Abbott…-decía sin más, pero Draco abría los ojos cada vez más, ya estaba, estaba muerto, habían capturado a Theodore y Daphne y probablemente a la chica Weasley, no quedaba a nadie a quien recurrir- y esta tarde por primera vez se activaron…

-No sé porque iba a interesarme todo eso-le dijo sin más Draco siguiendo con ese tono de desprecio, mientras agarraba con más fuerza a la gata, que le bufo enfadada.

-Lo mismo le dije yo a Bella, pero ella no está de acuerdo…-le dijo sin mas Snape, mientras cogía a la gata, Draco no pudo hacer nada por impedírselo-Bella te espera en Astronomía, alguien ataco a Carrow y no parece de buen humor…

-¿Para… que quiere que valla?-pregunto Draco así como así, con la esperanza que no se le notase su voz entrecortada, odiaba a su tía con cada fibra de su ser, era despiadada y le obligaba a hacer cosas…. que no quería…

-No lo sé, siempre que se pone a chillar o a torturar prefiero irme, hace que me duela la cabeza…-le dijo sin mas Snape, mientras miraba detenidamente el gato-si no te importa me lo llevare… tengo pociones en las que me servirá-dijo Snape, mientras el gato parecía tranquilo en sus manos, Draco no pudo evitar que la cara entristecida de Astoria de hace un momento volviese con total nitidez a su mente y Snape le miro fijamente y él le miro asesinamente-¿Alguna objeción?-mientras acariciaba el animal a la expectativa.

-Ninguna Señor-dijo inmediatamente Draco, no podía hacer nada por ese gato, pero algún día Astoria lo entendería, si lograba salir de allí.

-Pues no hagas esperar más a tu tía…-le dijo con un mueca sarcástica y el empezó a andar muy lentamente, tenía miedo de lo que Snape mirase en su mente, quería pensar que había hecho bien sus clases de Oclumancia o a Astoria le esperaba un destino peor al que le esperaba a su gato.

Subió lentamente las escaleras, esperando su castigo por no acudir a la llamada y con la esperanza que solo le castigasen con eso, tenía la esperanza de que le dijeran que no tenían noticias de Daphne y Theodore, pero cuanto más lo quería creer, más improbable le parecía. Llego a la entrada y paso sin llamar, porque como imaginaba, allí ya le esperaba su diabólica tía, Bellatrix y los Carrow, la mujer ya parecía recuperada, pero algo desorientada.

-¡Draco!-le llamo su tía de un grito mientras se acercaba a él con cabriolas y le pasaba la mano por el pelo-que bien que has venido… al final-remarco con una voz asesina, mientras notaba un tirón y notaba como le arrancaba unos pelos de la cabeza, Draco solo la miro con rabia y aparto su cabeza de un mal gesto, no quería parecer más asustado de lo que estaba.

-¡¿Donde están?-le pregunto en un grito Amycus, pero ante los ojos maquiavélicos de su tía le silencio enseguida.

-A mi no me grites-le dijo con asco y arrogancia Draco, recordando las palabras de su padre, "muestra siempre arrogancia, no dejes que te intimiden, intimida tu"

-Draco…-le llamo su tía mientras mordía la punta de su varita-¿sabes que hoy huyo una chica que buscamos? ¿Te imaginas como pudo suceder?

-No-le contesto inmediatamente a su tía, aunque en la cabeza de Draco aun seguía la palabra "huyo" no les había capturado.

-¿De verdad que no…?-le dijo de forma distraída su tía mirándole fijamente con su falsa risa.

-No tengo ni idea-le dijo con el temple seguro Draco o eso intentaba.

-Vale…-le dijo sin más su tía, de forma cantaría, Draco aun no se creía que le convenciera así de fácil-pero también buscábamos a otra chica que tu sabes donde esta…

-Lo dudo mucho…-le rio Draco de forma burlona, pero notaba como empezaba a sudar frio, por el miedo.

-¡MIETES!-le grito ahora Alecto que lo miraba con rabia, no parecía desorientada ahora-¡TU ME HECHIZASTE!

-Lo tuyo Malfoy no son lo hechizos de memoria-le dijo con burla Amycus, mientras Draco ya no pudo mantener mas la fachada y su rostro reflejo el miedo.

-_CRUCIO_-le grito su tía y de una ráfaga de dolor le hizo inclinarse y retorcerse en el suelo, Draco miraba a los ojos de su loca tía mientras ella se acercaba a su rostro-¿Donde está Draco? ¿Donde la has escondido Draco?-le preguntaba de forma maléfica como un susurro, Draco le miro asesinamente y apretó los labios sabiendo lo que venía-_¡CRUCIO!_-y Draco ya no pudo evitar gritar con ganas, mientras su tía se reía con deleite, el solo pudo acordarse de que la única mujer que podía parar a su tía, era su madre, cada vez que le torturaba.

-Es cobarde hasta para esto… como se parece a su padre…-le espeto Amycus mientras se acercaba a él y con la ayuda de su hermana lo encadenaron a la pared de la torre, donde hacía apenas unos minutos había salvado a Astoria.

-¡¿DONDE ESTA?-le grito su tía mientras volvía a torturarle una y otra vez.

Así siguió unos minutos que a él le resultaron horas cuando en un momento de debilidad deslumbro la cara feliz de Astoria, al recordar por quien pasaba todo eso sintió un inmenso alivio, pero al momento se arrepintió...

-Ya sé donde esta…-le dijo con una sonrisa malévola su tía mientras empezaba a andar con tranquilidad seguida de los Carrow que les miraban con asco.

-¡NO!-vocifero Draco como pudo, intento deshacerse de las cadenas, pero tampoco pudo, solo se quedo allí, experimentando el dolor más grande de su vida y no se parecía a la maldición _Cruciatus_.

* * *

><p>-<em>Liverate<em>-escucho a la voz de una chica y Draco apareció de golpe en el suelo cansado, con los brazos temblorosos por las horas colgado de ellos.

Draco se incorporo todo lo que pudo para mirar a quien le había liberado de las cadenas, cuando sus ojos se encontraron con los de una chica rubia, que ya conocía, la chalada Lovegood, hasta en esas situaciones los "héroes" de Hogwarts aparecían como setas, o eso pensaba.

-Me dijeron que torturaban a alguien aquí arriba, quise ayudarle y eres tu-le dijo sin más la chica loca-es una sorpresa, porque tú eres de los que torturan, no torturados, ¿ahora eres bueno?-le pregunto como si nada la chica loca, pero Draco la ignoro y camino un poco y se apoyo cerca de una pared, sabía que esa loca aun merodeaba por allí.

Pero la mente de Draco volvió de pronto a la realidad, después de la tortura, cedió al cansancio, pero ahora era capaz de recordarlo todo…

-Astoria…-dijo en un susurro doloroso.

Y sin importarle ni lo mas mínimo la chica rara se puso a correr como un poseso por todo el castillo, no le importaba nada más, tenía que llegar, no podía ser… eso no podía pasarle a él, la presión en su cuerpo resultaba muy pesada, sentía casa musculo y hueso de su cuerpo dolorido, pero no podía parar, llego a las mazmorras y enfilo el camino a su cuarto subió… pero la puerta ya estaba abierta…

-No…-dijo Draco en un susurro doloroso y noto que la presión de su cuerpo le abandonaba, para solo ser un enorme vacío mezclado con culpa que había sido lo más doloroso que había experimentado en toda su vida.

La habitación había sido vapuleada, el colchón aparecía a un lado, el somier estaba todo roto, las paredes parecían que habían sufrido muchos hechizos, los sillones estaban rajados y el relleno estaba por toda la estancia… habían destrozado todo… pero lo que más le importaba… es que… no había rastro de Astoria… la habían cogido…se la habían llevado o algo peor…

Cuando entro más en su habitación rebuscando algo entre los escombros, cualquier cosa que le diese una pista de lo que había pasado porque no había ni el más mínimo rastro de ella, noto como la puerta se movía sola y gravado en la madera…

"_Ven a mi despacho, inmediatamente"_

Draco no necesito leer mas para saber que ese mensaje era de Snape, pensando que ya nada le importaba, que nada de lo que hicieran con el tendría sentido, bajo con cuidado los escalones y camino hasta el despacho del Director Snape, sintiendo aun el dolor más grande que había experimentado en su vida, un remordimiento y una culpa de la que ni siquiera sabía su existencia hasta en ese instante y sus pies le llevaron hasta la gárgola de piedra.

-_"El señor Oscuro es mi amo"_-dijo Draco la contraseña y la gárgola empezó a moverse, para ver la puerta de la dirección, donde ya sabía lo que le aguardaba, pero nada de eso era lo que esperaba.

-¡DRACO!-grito Astoria mientras corría hacia sus brazos, Draco se arrodillo y recibió el abrazo, no era capaz de creer lo que había sucedido, no entendía como había pasado, pero Astoria estaba viva y bien. Nunca había experimentado tanta alegría, esa niña pequeña había cambiado todo en su vida, la había convertido de una forma que jamás no esperaba, para él esa niña significaba más que cualquier cosa y solo era una niña.

-Por fin ya le ha visto, ahora llévatela-dijo de forma despectiva una voz que ya conocía, era la de Snape.

Draco miro a quienes más estaban allí mientras Astoria seguía acurrucada en sus brazos y vio a una de las últimas personas que esperaba encontrarse allí, era Theodore Nott, Padre, el mismo que había asesinado a los padres de Astoria y que se acercaba a él con intención de coger a Astoria.

-¡No!-dijo Draco como un resorte apartándose de ese hombre.

-No seas ridículo, él le llevara con su hermana, ¿quién crees que salvo a Daphne y Theodore en Hogsmeade?-le dijo cortantemente Snape mientras daba señas a Nott para que cogiera a la niña y Draco tuvo que dejarla ir.

-Draco…-le llamo Astoria con miedo.

-El te llevara con Daphne…-le dijo con cuidado a Astoria mientras el Señor Nott la cogía de la mano y ella se agacho a coger a su gata Dona.

-Adiós… hasta pronto…-le dijo simplemente Astoria mientras veía que las llamas verdes se la tragaba, Draco pensó amargadamente, que lo mejor para Astoria era que no le volviese a ver en lo que le quedaba de vida, no debía existir un "hasta pronto".

-Señor… ¿Cómo?-quiso saber Draco mientras miraba el hombre que estaba sentado detrás del escritorio, a su espalada se sorprendió de ver a Dumbledore que les miraba de forma interesante.

-Nott vino a mí y me suplico que salvase a las chicas, ya que sus padres no habían muerto, era solo una tapadera…-le dijo simplemente Snape con la paciencia que parecía que no tenia.

-¡¿Los padres de Daphne y Astoria no están muertos?-pregunto asombrado Draco.

-No, pero si el Señor Tenebroso así lo piensa, podrán huir con tranquilidad-le dijo sin mas Snape, mientras se levantaba, Draco asombrado se sentó, ya que no se sentía capaz de asimilar tanta información-pero antes de que pudiera poner a salvo a las niñas, una había desaparecido y otra estaba escondida…

-Señor…-intento decir Draco agradecido, pero Snape lo callo de un gesto.

-Nott nunca tuvo las agallas para matar, has sido útil entreteniendo a Bella mientras sacaba a la niña de tus aposentos, no quería marcharse porque tu no se lo habías dicho, me costó persuadirla, hasta que le enseñe a su mascota- continuo Snape con su voz inquietante, pero Draco sonrió para sí mismo por la reacción de Astoria-logre convencer a Bella de que tu no tenias nada que ver y que las niñas habían huido por su cuenta y ella descargo su frustración sobre tus pertenencias-concluyo simplemente mientras se volvía a poner en pie.

-Señor, ¿Por qué ha hecho todo esto?-le pregunto Draco sin entender, Nott ganaba que su hijo no le odiase de lo que quedase de vida, el ganaba… el ganaba, no sabía el que, pero se sentía ganador, por ver a Astoria a salvo.

-Para ganar tu servicio-le dijo claramente Snape a Draco, el se asusto, pensando en todo lo que le había hecho hacer su tía Bellatrix, no quería imaginar que Snape le obligase a hacer cosas terribles...

-¿Que quiere de mi?-pregunto Draco volviendo a su tono defensivo de arrogancia, aunque volvía a sentirse asustado.

-Quiero que me traigas a Potter y todo lo que sepas de él gracias a tu familia llegue a mi-le dijo con contundencia Snape.

-Pero Señor, El Señor Tenebroso dijo que quien capture a Potter debe avisarle inmediatamente… o pagara las consecuencias…-dijo pensativamente y desconfiadamente.

-Tengo tu servicio Draco, me lo debes, piensa en lo que Bellatrix le habría hecho a la niña….-le dijo despacio Snape como una amenaza y sus propios gritos fueron a su mente y no se imaginaba lo que sería que Astoria pasase por eso, no podía permitirlo, se lo debía…

-Lo hare, pero ¿Por qué?-le pregunto Draco sin entender como el hombre que gozaba del apoyo del Señor Tenebroso planeaba algo por lo que le mataría sin dudar.

Snape simplemente le dio la espalda y le señalo la puerta y Draco abandono el interés, pensando que gracias a eso, Astoria estaba salvada...


	6. Draco

**- :7 meses más tarde: -**

La guerra había pasado y Draco se encontraba con los brazos desnudos, donde se podía apreciar con total nitidez lo que quedaba de su Marca Tenebrosa, pero lo peor, sus brazos estaban encadenados, se encontraba afuera de la saga de juzgado del Wizengamot, franqueado por dos magos de porte sobrio y rudo que no conocía, sabía lo que le esperaba, iba a ser juzgado con cadena perpetua por apoyo al Innombrable, como lo habían hecho ese mismo día con su padre.

Un hombre que conocía se adentro en esa sala estrecha en la que solo estaban él y sus rudos acompañantes, sabia quien era, pero no quiso mostrar ningún gesto de reconocimiento ante ese traidor a la sangre victorioso, Percy Weasley.

-El Señor Draco Lucius Malfoy debe pasar a la saga donde se decidirá su castigo por pertenecía a los mortifagos y poseedor de la marca del Innombrable-le dijo de forma solemne, pero Draco sabía que esa familia en especial se deleitaba al verle en esa situación y también como vieron a su padre condenado.

Sin mirarle ni un momento paso a su lado con gesto firme y despectivo, ya le habían quitado su libertad, el juicio solo era una pantomima, no iban a ser justos con él, pero lo que no le quitarían nunca sería su arrogancia innata y entro a la sala.

Más de cincuenta magos ataviados con la túnica morada le observaban desde la tribuna principal, a la figura mas emblemática, el representante del Wizengamot también la había reconocido, era la profesora McGonagall y esa mujer le odiaba, no contaba con clemencia ese día, pero ese juicio encabezado por ella, mucho menos.

Draco aparto la mirada de los jueces, reconocía que su presencia le impresionaba mucho, sabia cual era su futuro definitivamente, pero se resistía a creerlo o aceptarlo, miro a su derecha y como esperaba su madre le miraba con lagrimas en los ojos mientras rodeaba su boca intentando silenciarse con un enorme pañuelo, Draco le sonrió como pudo, se alegro de que ella no tocase Azkaban por que en el último momento traiciono al Señor Tenebroso, salvando la vida de Potter, pero él no tenía nada a su favor o eso pensaba cuando vio entrar por la sala, a la espalda de su madre a Theodore y Daphne.

Draco ahora sonrió con sinceridad, no había vuelto a ver ni a saber de Daphne desde aquel fatídico día donde le había dicho que su familia había fallecido, siendo todo una emboscada de Snape y a Theodore le vio al final de la Batalla de Hogwarts, fue uno de los pocos Slytherin condecorados con servicios prestados a Hogwarts, realmente, el único Slytherin condecorado con ese premio y ambos le sonreían, aunque Draco extraño en ese momento a la niña, no había dejado de pensar en Astoria, desde que ella se había ido y seguía sin saber nada de ella.

-El juicio comenzara inmediatamente-dijo Percy Weasley con voz solemne y inmediatamente las cadenas se hicieron alrededor de sus brazos clavándole mas a la silla, con este mágico movimiento, su madre ya no contuvo el llanto y lanzo un sollozo al aire- Preside Minerva McGonagall, líder del jurado del Wizengamot-dijo simplemente y volvió a sentarse, al mismo tiempo que la profesora McGonagall se ponía en pie y se miraba con detenimiento a través de sus pequeñas gafas.

-¿Es usted, Draco Lucius Malfoy?-pregunto directamente la profesora McGonagall, Draco simplemente asintió una vez, notando un enorme nudo en el estomago-conteste sí o no, por favor…

-Si-quiso decir Draco con seguridad ante el pesar por lo que se estaba acercando, le tembló un poco los labios.

-Ha sido acusado de pertenencia a los Mortifagos y leal al El-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado, ¿Cómo se alega?-le pregunto con claridad y de forma directa.

-De lo primero, culpable…-dijo Draco con la voz temblorosa, pero se le había pasado por la cabeza negarlo, pero resultaría estúpido, ya que lo que quedaba de la marca Tenebrosa aun era visible-… pero de lo segundo… Inocente-dijo con claridad y esta declaración levanto algunos susurros indignados, molestos o incluso burlones entre el jurado, pero era la verdad.

-Explíquese-dijo con claridad la profesora McGonagall mientras le seguía mirando fijamente a través de sus gafas.

-Nunca quise ser un mortifago…-dijo simplemente Draco mientras veía reírse a algunos de los miembros del jurado de forma burlona.

-Silencio-ordeno la profesora McGonagall a la sala después de que el hablase.

-¡Dice la verdad!-grito de pronto Theodore desde la grada a su derecha y todo el jurado con el mismo se giraron al verle-¡Tienen que dejarme hablar por el!-les grito una vez más.

-Si sus palabras no tienen nada que ver con este juicio, le aconsejo que se las guarde, Señor Nott-le dijo con respecto la Directora McGonagall.

-Lo que tengo que decir ayudara a decidir al jurado-dijo una vez mas Theodore con confianza, Draco le seguía mirando sin entender, a esa gente no le interesaba nada más que un hecho…

Poseedor del emblema del Señor Tenebroso era lo mismo a cadena perpetua en Azkaban.

-Bien, hable entonces-le dijo sin más la profesora McGonagall y el se acerco unos pasos al jurado.

-Quiero contar lo que paso el día en el que nos obligaron a ambos a hacernos la Marca Tenebrosa…-empezó a decir Theodore y otros miembros del jurado ya lanzaban improperios hacia él, Draco pensó que ese idiota acabaría en Azkaban por no saber tener la boca cerrada, pero estaba tan nervioso que no se sentía con ganas de decir nada mas-solo porque éramos hijos de mortifagos, pero yo rehusé y me negué… y Draco me salvo la vida…-dijo sin mas mientras Theodore le mira, el miro al suelo, eso no era del todo cierto.

-¿Puede ser mas explicito?-pregunto con paciencia la profesora McGonagall.

-Por negarme los seguidores del Señor Tenebroso casi me matan, pero Draco acepto la responsabilidad de la misión que nos querían asignar a los dos, le hicieron la Marca Tenebrosa y le obligaron a matarme…-dijo con cuidado y cierto pesar, Draco también recordaba muy bien esa noche-pero claro esta… que no lo hizo…-dijo con un susurro, Draco ahora levanto la mirada, con sinceras esperanzas de que no contase la historia tal como había ocurrido, porque eso no le iba a ayudar ante aquel jurado…-me torturo…-Draco ahora cerró los ojos devastado, eso no le iba a ayudar, sería condenado de por vida en Azkaban por usar _Cruciatus_-…pero solo era una estrategia, nos dejaron solos mientras Draco me torturaba, el llamo a mi novia, que está aquí…-dijo señalando a Daphne que también bajo al estrado con mirada de suplica-y le dijo que me llevase lejos de allí y él se ataco a si mismo fingiendo una huida mía… aquel día, mientras me torturo, me salvo de que los mortifagos me matasen, la forma fue dura… pero gracias a eso puedo tener una vida… el me salvo la vida cargando con la responsabilidad y posterior castigo que recibió por dejarme escapar, o eso fue lo que ellos entendieron-dijo Theodore sin pararse una momento demostrando firmeza y seguridad, algo de lo que Draco no tendría si recordaba esa noche, Theodore había sido la primera persona que había torturado antes de su sexto año en Hogwarts y sus gritos aun resonaban en su mente…

-¡Y el nos salvo a mí y a mi hermana de Lestrange y los Carrow! ¡Con todo lo que acarrearía si le descubrían! ¡LOS SUYOS LE TORTURARON!-les grito Daphne a pesar del gesto de Theodore, mientras encaraba con rabia al jurado-¡Que tenga la Marca Tenebrosa no le convierte en un monstro! ¡DRACO NO LO ES!

-Vuelvan a sus lugares-les ordeno la profesora McGonagall a ambos, Theodore y Daphne-los que piensen que Draco Malfoy merece la cadena perpetua que levanten sus manos-dijo sin más la profesora McGonagall entre los sollozos de su madre y de Daphne, el corazón de Draco empezó a latir con fuerza mientras veía como las manos de algunos miembros se alzaban, pero para su sorpresa, no llegaba ni a menos de la mitad del jurado, ni siquiera la levanto ni la profesora McGonagall ni Percy Weasley.

Estaba salvado de acabar sus días en Azkaban, ¡No iba a morir en Azkaban! Pensó para sí con alegría y expiro con tranquilidad, cualquier condena que le darían no sería ni un poco como era aquella.

-Con los hechos que poseo y las declaraciones que nos han dado, considero que es justa una condena de quince años y la imposibilidad de la magia en lo que le reste de vida al Señor Draco Malfoy, los que consideren una pena justa, que levanten sus manos-concluyó rápidamente la profesora McGonagall sin darle tiempo a Draco de pensar.

Pero esa sería su condena, las manos de la inmensa mayoría del Wizengamot habían decidido que esa era su justa condena, pasaría quince años de su vida en Azkaban y nunca mas volvería a sentir la sensación en el cuerpo cuando creas magia, pero eso ya no le importaba, no iba a morir en Azkaban.

-Llévenselo-sentencio la profesora McGonagall y vio como los magos rudos de antes se acercaban a él y se lo llevaban.

-¡Draco…!-grito su madre al lado de Theodore y Daphne con lagrimas en los ojos, el simplemente miro a esas tres personas que habían sufrido hasta esos momentos con él y se sintió agradecido.

* * *

><p><strong>- :7 años más tarde: -<strong>

Astoria se levanto y se recogió el pelo para su despedida de Hogwarts, ese día iba ser la graduación y seria un día triste y a la vez divertido, aunque aun en su cuerpo sentía una gran incertidumbre en ella, ya que no tenía nada claro su futuro.

-Astoria-le llamo una compañera de habitación, llamada, Anabel Argyle-tu novio te espera en el Gran Comedor, me dijo que te dieras prisa y que no tardes tanto-le dijo mientras la miraba desafiante, sabía que odiaba que Rolf la tratara como una mensajera, Anabel podría decirse que era su única amiga que tenía en Slytherin, pero no era capaz de llevarse bien con Rolf.

-Gracias…-le dijo simplemente con una gran sonrisa a su amiga y recogió una carta y emprendió el camino para encontrarse con Rolf…

Desde hacía más de dos años había empezado su relación amorosa con Rolf, pero, a pesar de que le tenía un inmenso cariño y aprecio, cada día que pasaba se daba cuenta de que no estaba enamorada de él, Rolf, siempre significo mucho para ella, fue su primer amigo, la persona a la que siempre había recurrido, pero no se imaginaba un futuro con él, y estaba segura que Rolf también pensaba lo mismo, porque en las últimas vacaciones había vuelto a ver a Luna Lovegood, una de las personas que tanto le habían ayudado en Hogwarts cuando estaban en primero y la verdad, no paro ni un instante de hablar de lo impresionado que estaba con ella, ya que era investigadora en la reserva de su familia, La Reserva Scamander y ya había sido postulada como premio en la Orden de Merlín de tercera clase, porque en menos de un año había descubierto once nuevas especies y Rolf, como un amante de los animales y de la naturaleza en sí, se sintió privilegiado de conocer a alguien que era tan buena en aquello, y que rápidamente le encandilo por su dulzura, según sus palabras, además a ella no le gustaban mucho los animales, solo los gatos, como su Dona, pero nada más y el amor por los animales le llegaba a Rolf de toda su familia y era algo que Lovegood entendía, la verdad pensaba en que jamás Rolf había hablado de ella en ese año como lo hizo de Lovegood, en solo unos minutos, Astoria sabía que su relación se iba a acabar ese año, como su andanza en Hogwarts y lo único que lamentaba era si terminaría su amistad…

-Por fin llegas…-se exaspero Rolf-nunca entenderé que manía tienes en querer siempre llegar perfecta…-le dijo cansado, Astoria se abstuvo de hacer algún comentario, no se consideraba tan frívola como Anabel, (principal motivo por el que ella y Rolf no se soportaban), pero siempre le gustaba arreglarse y pasaba muchas horas para hacerlo, algo que a Rolf siempre le dio igual, ya que siempre o casi siempre aparecía medio despeinado y con la túnica mal puesta, el era más natural y sabia que le gustaban las chicas mas naturales y ella no lo era.

-Vale… ¿me acompañas a la lechuceria?-le pidió con paciencia Astoria, pensando detenidamente en lo que le tenía que decir.

-De verdad, nunca entenderé porque le escribes todos los días a ese presidiario-le dijo de forma despectiva Rolf, la otra cosa que no le gustaba.

-Draco me salvo la vida y no se merece el castigo que le han dado-le dijo Astoria con contundencia, desde siempre su atención y agradecimiento a Draco era un motivo recurrente en sus peleas, pero no solo con Rolf, sino con todo el mundo, nadie era capaz de entender lo mucho que ella, su hermana y Theodore le debían a Draco.

-Pero que le escribas todos los días interrumpidamente, ni siquiera sabes si lo lee, nunca contesta…-le dijo sin mas Rolf, mientras apuraba su zumo.

-¡Si no me contesta es porque no puede!-le dijo Astoria con seguridad y hartándose de la insistencia de Rolf-¿Vienes o no?-le pregunto mientras se exasperaba, pero el gesto de Rolf cambio y se sereno, Astoria sabia que solo lo hacía por ella, porque siempre a la llegada de las lechuzas se sentía decepcionada al no recibir ninguna de él, cosa que hacía desde siempre, pero que ni su hermana ni Theodore sabían.

Caminaron con tranquilidad hacia la lechuceria, como casi todos los días, querían disfrutar esos últimos días del castillo, porque no iban a volver y la incertidumbre del futuro volvió a asaltarle a Astoria, ya que no tenía nada decidido.

-¿Al final sabes lo que harás Rolf…?-le pregunto con cuidado Astoria mientras se acercaba a una lechuza y le ataba la carta y miraba mientras se alejaba, sin esperanzas de que le devuelvan la respuesta.

-Me han planteado algo… pero…-le decía mientras miraba hacia otro lugar avergonzado, Astoria sabía que había algo que Rolf aun no le había dicho.

-¿El qué?-le pregunto Astoria con amabilidad, para darle ánimos a continuar.

-Me han propuesto un viaje de investigación por el Amazonas, pero no creo que acepte…-dijo cohibido Rolf

-¡ESE ES EL SUEÑO DE TU VIDA!-le grito Astoria emocionada, pero veía en el rostro del que aun era su pareja, la vergüenza-Rolf…-le llamo compresivamente Astoria-¿Qué es eso que no me cuentas?

-Astoria, perdóname, pero yo no quise… fue un extraño impulso…-le decía mientras Astoria apartaba la mirada dolida, era lo que sospechaba-yo y ella, nos besamos, nada más, lo juro…

-¿Estas enamorado de ella?-le pregunto Astoria un poco dolida, pero nada sorprendida, sabía que Rolf no estaba enamorado de ella, como ella de él tampoco.

-Si…-le dijo simplemente Rolf-Astoria… me siento mal… en mi vida me sentí peor… tú no te mereces… no debí ocultártelo… no volveré a verla…

-Me acabas de decir que estas enamorado de ella…-le dijo sin más Astoria, era el momento, iban a acabar, pero eso aun le hacía sentirse mal.

-Mi novia eres tu…-le dijo Rolf mientras se atrevía a mirarla, pero no había amor en sus ojos, sino compromiso y obligación.

-No me siento mal porque le hayas besado…-le dijo Astoria aun dolida-me siento mal porque no me lo has dicho… porque has dejado que pasase así… sé que no me quieres, no tanto como a ella… Rolf, quiero que seas feliz y juntos no lo seremos nunca…-le dijo Astoria mientras se armaba de valor y lo que decía era cierto.

-Me siento tan mal… yo nunca quise hacerte daño, por eso pensé en no aceptar el viaje…-le dijo sin más Rolf agobiado.

-Rolf… tu y yo empezamos por una equivocación, porque todos nos decían que no podíamos ser amigos y nada mas… nunca me enamore de ti y tu tampoco de mi…-le dijo Astoria mientras caminaba de un lugar a otro sin saber muy bien que mas decirle.

-Astoria… no te lo dije… porque tenía miedo a perder tu amistad y aun la tengo…-le dijo Rolf con cierta suplica, mirándole con culpabilidad.

-Yo tampoco quiero perderte-le dijo Astoria mientras daba unos pasos al frente y se abraza a él con fuerza, no podía reprocharle por besar a una chica de la que se había enamorado y menos ser capaz de renunciar a ella, solo por no perderla, porque sabía que Rolf sería capaz de hacerlo, lo único por lo que realmente se sentía tan dolida, era no poder entenderle, por no enamorarse de alguien y perder la razón…

Su ultimo día en Hogwarts llego, había sido muy duro despedirse de ese lugar donde guardaba tantos y tan buenos recuerdos, pero ya no podía mirar más hacia atrás, compartió su último viaje con Rolf y en la estación de Londres se despidieron con el último beso que se iban a dar, el en unos días desaparecería con su nuevo amor en el Amazonas y sería la última vez que se verían al menos en un año, lo que iba a durar la expedición, Astoria le iba a echar de menos, pero no le importaba, el cumpliría su sueño. Se separo de Rolf y al momento vio a una de las personitas que más había echado de menos, el pequeño Theodore le hacía gestos desde los brazos de su padre y Astoria no pudo evitar correr unos metros para abrazar a su pequeño sobrino.

-Te he echado de menos-le dijo en un susurro Astoria a su pequeño sobrino mientras le colmaba de besos y él le gritaba un poco descontento.

-No tardemos, tenemos una sorpresa que te alegrara por tu graduación-le dijo su cuñado Theodore con una sonrisa mientras recogía los enseres de Astoria, en ese momento se dio cuenta de que su hermana no estaba allí.

-¿El que…? ¿Daphne…?-le quiso preguntar confusa, pero Theodore no dio nada mas a entender y emprendió el camino con confianza.

Daphne y Theodore se habían casado al poco de terminar la guerra y también al año siguiente Astoria paso por uno de los peores momentos de su vida, sus padres había fallecido, su madre Isabella por larga enfermedad y al poco tiempo, su padre Harold por una ataque al corazón, desde entonces, en las vacaciones de la escuela pasaba los días en la casa de su hermana y Theodore, ya que la casa de sus padres había sido destruida en la guerra cuando fingieron su muerte ante los seguidores del Innombrable, además Daphne y Theodore había tenido un hijo que ya tenía cuatro años, que se llamaba igual a su padre, al que se parecía en todo, excepto por sus ojos azules, los mismos de ella y Daphne, su madre. Astoria se dio cuenta que el momento de encontrar trabajo e independizarse definitivamente había llegado y se sentía muy insegura con respecto a su inminente futuro.

Theodore la cogió con fuerza a ella y a su hijo y juntos desaparecieron para aparecer al momento en el pequeño porche de la casa que vivía, lo cierto es que Astoria si había echado mucho de menos ese lugar, se sentía al fin en casa.

-¿Preparada para la sorpresa?-le pregunto de pronto su hermana que había salido a recibirla con un gran abrazo y le cogió al pequeño Theo de sus brazos.

-No creo que haiga nada que me sorprenda…-rio Astoria pero al momento enmudeció al ver salir a alguien más de la casa…

Era un hombre alto, rubio, de rostro marcado y piel muy clara, estaba rodeador de una enorme y elegante capa negra que le cubría los hombros, ojeroso, pero de ojos grises… después de que su relación con Rolf había acabado, le conto que se había enamorado instantáneamente de aquella mujer y Astoria se rio y lo vio como imposible, pero eso le había pasado a ella en ese instante… se había enamorado instantáneamente de ese hombre en el que no había dejado de pensar, el que la había salvado hacia tanto tiempo atrás…

Era Draco…

* * *

><p><em>Sé que ha habido muchos saltos temporales que supongo que a la mayoría nos ha gustado mucho, viendo cómo evolucionaba poco a poco, pero siempre lo tuve en mente así de disperso, tampoco no me imagine una historia mas extensa que de 7 capítulos como mucho y eso es lo que será.<em>

_7meses, 7 años y 7 capítulos._

_Uno para el final._

_Gracias, simplemente…_

_**SSS**_


	7. Hyperion

Draco se quedo unos minutos parado y sorprendido por la persona que estaba observando, parecía ridículo pero no se esperaba que Astoria fuera la joven que estaba ante él, aun recordaba con total nitidez a aquella niña, pero ahora era muy distinta, además de muy hermosa.

-¡Draco!-grito emocionada Astoria mientras caminaba hacia él con intención de abrazarle, pero parecía incomoda, así que resolvió tendiéndole una mano, el recordó que al conocerla, hacia siete años también lo había hecho y había retrocedido al ver la Marca Tenebrosa, pero ahora no, solo que le temblaba un poco el pulso.

-No te recordaba así…-le dijo Draco a Astoria, pero él la prefería con esa forma, era de verdad una mujer preciosa.

-Los niños crecen, Draco-le dijo sin más Daphne mientras les invitaba a entrar y Draco volvió de pronto a la realidad, ella era una joven hermosa y libre, y a él un hombre con más de siete años que cumplir en Azkaban… Recordar aquel lugar no le gusto, pero al menos había valido la pena salir para contemplar a aquella mujer real, nada parecida a la niña idolatrada de sus recuerdos.

-¿Que hace el…?-le pregunto en un susurro Astoria a Daphne, pero Draco logro oír a pesar de los intentos de Astoria de disimilarlo.

-Tu hermana es una buena fiscal-le dijo con voz clara Draco a Astoria que parecía avergonzada- canjeo mi buen comportamiento en ese infierno, por dos días libres y valió la pena…-le dijo claramente mientras clavaba la mirada en ella, cosa que solo ella se había percatado ya que Daphne y Theodore estaban muy ocupados con su hijo para prestarles atención a ellos.

-Draco, te dije que pasar inadvertido te ayudaría-le dijo sin más Theodore mientras se acercaba a él y le arrastraba a tomar algo, Draco al momento se avergonzó, no hacia ni una hora se emocionaba solo con la idea de ver aquella niña de sus recuerdos, pero su mente se rebelaba mostrándole escenas de él con esa mujer a la que aun no se hacía a la idea de que era la pequeña Astoria, pero no era ya nada de eso.

-Algunas veces es difícil…-le dijo sin más Draco intentando recordar Azkaban para eliminar de su mente las escenas que volvían a su mente protagonizadas por Astoria.

-Potter no es mal hombre…-le dijo sin mas mientras escuchaba que los llamaba Daphne para cenar.

-Bueno… y Draco, ¿ya lo has meditado?-le pregunto amablemente Daphne mientras le servía la comida-¿te quedas esta noche con nosotros?-le pregunto amablemente Daphne…

"Di que si…" escucho de pronto Draco desde el fondo de su mente sintiendo una pequeña descarga por su cuerpo, que provoco que sus anfitriones le mirasen preocupados.

-¿Te pasa algo?-le pregunto preocupado Theodore mientras le miraba atentamente.

-No…-le contesto distraído Draco- y no quiero molestar, Daphne, ya has hecho bastante…-le dijo simplemente aun distraído, pensando aun en lo que le había ocurrido.

-Draco insisto… además piensa que ya es tarde y que no puedes utilizar ningún medio mágico, además Theodore te tiene que escoltar… pero si no deseas quedarte…-añadió Daphne muy contrariada, Draco ya había pasado por muchos juicios con ella para saber que esa era su forma de disimular su desagrado- como tu decidas…-le dijo sin mas mientras depositaba con más fuerza de la recomendada un cuenco.

-Sera un placer-le dijo sin más Draco pensando que le debía mucho a su liberadora, mientras sus ojos se encaminaban hacia Astoria…

Por primera vez en siete años había experimentado algo de magia en el, pensó que todas sus cualidades había desaparecido por el encierro, pero en ese momento pudo hacerlo, hasta de forma inconsciente, aun era capaz de usar _Legeremens_, porque estaba muy seguro, que aquellas palabras procedían de la mente de Astoria, una mente que volvió ese día a abrirse para él y le gusto saber que ella pensaba en el de la misma forma que él en ella.

* * *

><p>Draco se encontraba en su habitación con los ojos cerrados concentrándose una vez más en despejar los pensamientos de Astoria, de los de su hermana, Theodore y su hijo pequeño, pero notaba que sus pensamientos se alejaban cada vez mas, así que no lo dudo ni un instante y salió con sigilo de la casa, no planeaba huir, pero quería saber lo que Astoria pensaba en cada momento sobre él.<p>

Salió al jardín y la vio volando en el cielo, sin disimular nada se acerco y se apoyo en la barandilla mientras la miraba disfrutar de la bonita y estrellada noche, pocas así era las que gozaba en Azkaban, cuando de pronto noto que toda la atención de Astoria paso a concentrarse en él y descendió un poco nerviosa, o eso era capaz de presentir Draco.

-¿Qué haces aquí…?-le pregunto con cuidado Astoria mientras se sonrojaba un poco y Draco sabia porque.

-Mirar las estrellas-le dijo simplemente Draco mientras se acercaba a ella.

-Es un poco aburrido, ¿no?-le pregunto sin más Astoria, mientras centraba toda la atención en el.

-No te lo parecería en mi lugar, ya que lo único que podía observar era a Hyperion-le dijo Draco simplemente mientras el también centraba toda la atención en ella.

-¿Hyperion?-le pregunto Astoria confusa.

-Es esa constelación, la única que puedo ver desde el respiradero de mi celda, una pequeña liberación y mi contacto con la realidad…-le susurro con cuidado al oído mientras la describía en el cielo-como tus cartas diarias…

-Pensé que no las recibías… ya que nunca contestabas…-le dijo muy avergonzada Astoria mientras se movía incomoda, por la cercanía de él.

-Si las recibía y las leía… incalculables veces cada una…-le dijo mientras volvía a acercarse a ella, quería estar cerca de ella, pero ya no leía su mente, quería que ella le sorprendiese con sus actos.

-No respondías…-le dijo simplemente Astoria mientras caminaba y se alejaba, Draco se sintió frustrado-acompáñame, por favor…-le dijo en un último momento Astoria mientras se daba la vuelta y le lanzaba una tímida sonrisa…

Y Draco lo hizo… camino a su lado, hasta que entro en un pequeño cobertizo, donde parecía que era el rincón de Astoria, decorado de vivos colores y texturas, estaba decorada con muchas fotos de Hogwarts y los que parecían sus amigos, grupos de música, mesillas repletas de libros y revistas, algunas escobas viejas colgadas en la pared, instrumentos que sospechaba que era de origen muggle y lo que le sorprendió, un poster de tamaño real de alguien que aun recordaba, la chica Weasley enfundada con el uniforme de las Arpías de Hollyhead, pero por el ambiente en general… Astoria no parecía una chica muy ordenaba y eso le gusto aun mas a Draco.

-Weasley…-dijo despectivamente Draco mientras miraba el poster en la que era retratada marcando un tanto espectacular.

-Mi jugadora de quidditch favorita… fue una pena que se retirase… es la mejor….-dijo sin más Astoria mientras se sentaba en el sillón con una revista.

-¿Se retiro?-pregunto Draco sin entender, mas por seguir con la conversación que de verdadero interés, ya que a pesar de lo aislado que se sentía del mundo a sus oídos había llegado que la chica Weasley era tan buena jugadora de quidditch como lo había sido Gwenog Jones en su etapa escolar.

-Si… el año pasado tuvo un hijo y ya se volvió a quedar embarazada del segundo…-le dijo Astoria mientras le enseñaba la crónica de una revista deportiva.

Pero Draco no presto atención a la noticia, sino que se volvió a centrar en Astoria y hacia grandes esfuerzos por no volver a entrar en su mente una vez más, ya se sentía muy tentado de hacerlo.

-¿Qué piensas…?-pregunto Astoria mientras se alejaba un poco de él.

-Pues pienso en que haces aquí tanto tiempo a solas…-le dijo Draco mientras señalaba a algunas botellas vacías de agua y de otras cosas que Draco estaba seguro que no era agua y que Daphne ignoraba su existencia.

-Esta es la casa de Daphne y Theodore…-le dijo sin más Astoria, mientras dejaba de mala manera la revista y se sentaba en su sofá-me siento un poco fuera de lugar en casa… por eso me gusta pasar tiempo aquí, en mi lugar especial, me hace sentir segura de mi misma…

-¿Te hace sentir igual de segura en ti misma como escribirle a un preso?-le pregunto Draco mientras se sentaba a su lado, en ese momento Astoria dejo de sentirse incomoda, aunque noto como se sonrojo.

-Para mí no eres un preso… solo te encarcelaron por la Marca Tenebrosa, tú no has hecho ningún daño mas… en pocos años serás libre…-le dijo Astoria con confianza-además tu nunca has respondido…

-Porque no podía hacerlo, a los presos no nos está permitido responder a las cartas… realmente, me sorprendí de que nunca me dejaras de escribir a pesar de esto y de los años… ¿Por qué lo hacías?-le pregunto Draco mientras la miraba fijamente, lo mismo que Astoria a él.

-Ya no soy una niña… y tampoco tonta…-le dijo Astoria mientras le miraba atentamente-sé que me has leído la mente y que ya sabes la respuesta…-le dijo en un susurro y Astoria recorto distancias y le beso cogiendo totalmente desprevenido a Draco.

-¡Para!-le dijo mientras se separaba de ella de pronto, volviendo a la realidad- No quiero que esto pase de aquí…

-¿Por qué?-le pregunto Astoria con madurez, pero Draco sospechaba que se sentía dolida, nunca una mujer le había sorprendido tanto como aquella chica y en un momento como aquel.

-Soy siete años mayor-le dijo Draco con seriedad.

-Yo tengo dieciocho años, no once, soy mayor, para saber lo que estoy haciendo-le dijo con valor y seguridad Astoria, Draco no pudo evitar dar un paso atrás, ninguna mujer, jamás le había hecho retroceder nunca.

-Me pasare media vida en la cárcel…-le dijo sin más Draco mientras concentraba toda su fuerza de voluntad en seguir alejándose de ella.

-Pero solo estarás hoy aquí… y no necesito leer tu mente para saber que también lo deseas…-le dijo en un susurro Astoria mientras le aprisionaba contra la pared, Draco jamás pensó que se encontraría en una situación donde alguien le causaba tanta impresión.

-Hace tiempo que no soy un hombre libre…-le dijo sin más Draco en un susurro sintiéndose indefenso ante aquella embriagadora mujer, por primera vez en su vida…

-Y yo nunca goce de mi libertad… hasta el día de hoy…-le dijo Astoria mientras se acerco a él y le beso apasionadamente…

Y ambos se dejaron llevar…

* * *

><p>Draco se encontraba en su celda pensando en el peor momento de su vida, no era el día que entro allí, sino que el peor día de su vida había sido hace dos meses, en la noche que había pasado con Astoria, tuvo que usar una verdadera fuerza de voluntad para levantarse de su lado e irse antes de que Theodore y Daphne se dieran cuenta de su ausencia, pero aun la recordaba nítidamente mientras dormía, y Draco maldecía en silencio al hombre que se levantase todos los días con ella, por no poder ser el… el sentimiento que le producía Azkaban no se parecía a aquel…<p>

De pronto escucho la verja a la entrada de la galería, pensó para sí que era temprano para la ronda de vigilancia de los carceleros, pero eso no le importo, hasta que vio la cara de alguien que hacía tiempo que no veía y que no quería ver.

-¿Qué haces aquí Potter?-le pregunto sin más Draco sin ni siquiera ofrecer un mínimo de agrado por su presencia.

-Vengo por un favor personal…-le dijo sin más Potter mientras sacaba las esposas, Draco le miro confuso-te agradecería que te levantases para poder esposarte y llevarte a la sala de visitas-concluyo Potter mientras le esposaba y abría su celda.

-¿Quien quiere verme?-le dijo Draco de mala gana, sabía que solo altos cargos del ministerio podían ir a Azkaban a excepción de los abogados y dudaba que fuese Daphne.

-Pronto lo sabrás…-le dijo sin más Potter mientras salían aprisa de la galería, porque muchos de los que allí estaban o le insultaban o le suplicaban clemencia, con todo, Potter no parecía muy acostumbrado.

Bajaron las escaleras, hasta el ascensor que los llevaría al piso más alto donde estaba la sala de visitas, su celda estaba en mitad de la torre, era de los presos de peligrosidad media, los que más arriba estaban eran los rateros y estafadores de poca monta con muy poco dinero como para eludir el encarcelamiento, pero sabía que los presos de máxima peligrosidad o mortifagos, como entonces, se encontraban en el sótano, bajo el mar, donde sabía que estaba su padre, pero en sus siete años en prisión, no volvió a verlo.

-¿Como esta tu chico?-le pregunto de pronto Draco, por comentar algo, lo que fuese, ya que odiaba el silencio.

-James está muy bien… un poco nervioso, por eso de tener un hermano, pero nada más…-le dijo con cuidado Potter, Draco simplemente hizo un gesto conforme-por cierto, Ginny también está muy bien…-le dijo Potter contento, Draco le miro extrañado por el exceso de información, así que simplemente asintió, preguntándose porque estaba tan contento de pronto, supuso que por tener otro niño- y no es la única… enhorabuena…-le dijo de pronto.

-¿De qué me hablas…?-le pregunto extrañado Draco, sin entender ni una sola palabra.

-Ya lo sabrás-le dijo sin más Potter, mientras el ascensor paraba.

Pero sin que pudiera Draco decir ni una sola palabra a Potter, se abrieron las puertas y ya unas enormes manos le cogieron con fuerza y le golpearon contra la pared, Draco se quedo paralizado al ver la cara de enfado de Theodore y no pudo defenderse ya que tenía las manos encadenadas.

-¡¿COMO SE TE OCURRE?-le grito Theodore a un palmo de su cara, Draco noto como empalidecía…

-¡SUELTALE THEODORE!-le grito Potter mientras intentaba apartarle de el-¡Este preso esta bajo mi responsabilidad! ¡No puedes hacerle daño!

-Como digas…-le dijo Theodore mientras le soltaba de mala manera y salía del ascensor.

-¡¿Te has vuelto loco o qué?-le pregunto Draco sin entender la reacción de Theodore, mientras se recomponía y entraba a la sala, pero se encontró de cara a cara con Daphne que parecía más enfadada y dolida que su marido.

-Astoria está embarazada-le dijo Daphne con seriedad y rectitud.

Draco se quedo contemplando a Daphne sin moverse nada, pero ya no la miraba a ella, sino que miraba a alguna parte, aun no sabía a qué lugar, Astoria… Embarazada… El y ella… Ya había entendido las palabras de Potter y las caras de Theodore y Daphne, Astoria estaba esperando un hijo, que también era el suyo…

-¿Voy a ser padre…?-le pregunto Draco con un hilo de voz a Daphne que seguía mirándole furiosa.

-No-dijo con seguridad Daphne.

-¿Que…?-le pregunto Draco sin entender ni una palabra de lo que decía.

-No serás padre porque convencerás a Astoria para que no lo tenga-le dijo Daphne y su voz era cada vez más parecida a una orden clara.

-¿Por qué haría una cosa como esa?-le dijo Draco de pronto indignado, las cosas iban muy deprisa en ese momento, pero eso no lo pensaba.

-¡PUES PORQUE ME LO DEBES!-grito de pronto Daphne dando un golpe sobre la mesa de visitas que lo asusto muchísimo y por las caras de Theodore y de Potter, no había sido el único al que asustaba, de pronto le recordó al carácter de Astoria-¡Si no fuera por mí no te abrías acercado a mi hermana! ¡Algo de lo que a ahora me arrepiento! ¡No quiero tener un sobrino que todo el mundo odie por ser un Malfoy! ¡No quiero que mi hermana arruine su vida al traer al mundo un hijo de mortifago! ¡No quiero ver a mi hermana sola, odiada y repudiada como veo a tu madre, Draco! ¡No quiero eso para ella! ¡Ella es joven y tiene el futuro por delante! ¡Tú no! ¡Ella no tendrá el bebe! ¡Y TÚ LA CONVENCERAS!-sentencio Daphne mientras caminaba hacia el ascensor y Theodore la siguió y ambos se fueron.

Draco se quedo en su posición, sin moverse, pensando en todo lo que le decía una mujer a la que le debía tantas cosas y de todas esas cosas que dijo le dolía en el alma saber que ella tenía razón en todas, Astoria tiene tantas oportunidades, pero con un hijo de él… todo desaparecía para ella…

-Debo llevarte a la celda de nuevo…-le dijo con cuidado Potter y él le hizo caso moviéndose en silencio, se metió en otro ascensor y comenzaron el viaje de regreso a su celda, todo había pasado muy deprisa, la noticia y la petición de Daphne, pero sus últimas palabras aun causaban en él un sentimiento amargo, porque tenía toda la razón. Llego a su celda y Potter le quito las esposas, ni siquiera tenía intención de despedirse.

-Draco-le llamo de pronto Potter y Draco se dio la vuelta sorprendido, era la primera vez que le llamaba por su nombre de pila- se que no debería opinar… pero creo que si ella no quiere hacerlo, no la convenzas de lo contrario…

-Es verdad…-le dijo de forma cortante Draco-no deberías opinar-le dijo simplemente mientras miraba una vez más el cielo que podía ver desde su respiradero.

-Draco-le volvió a llamar y esta vez se dio la vuelta para prestarle atención- si es porque temen que no tenga futuro, no es así… cuando nació James, yo tuve que dejar de ir a las misiones más interesantes y peligrosas, ahora estoy aquí con mas papeleo burocrático que otra cosa, pero no me arrepiento y Ginny dejo su prometedora carrera, pero jamás nos arrepentimos ninguno, ahora menos que esperamos a nuestro segundo hijo, incluso Ginny es ahora periodista, y le encanta, además, para ti el dinero no es problema, el niño estará bien…

-¿No has escuchado?-le dijo Draco de malas maneras-mi hijo seria un Malfoy y Astoria condenada de por vida… y te creo cuando dices que no te arrepientes, porque ves a los chicos cada noche y yo aquí…puede que ni me reconozca…

-Puedo ayudarte en eso…-le dijo sin más Potter, Draco le miro susceptivamente-no puedo quitarte la condena, pero puede ser más llevadera, hay excepciones para estas situaciones, podrás pasar algunas semanas al año con el… además ya tienes un permiso que pidió Daphne para que hables con Astoria… ella te conseguirá mas, es muy buena…

-¿Por qué quieres ayudarme?-le pregunto directamente Draco a Potter.

-Porque pienso que un niño o niña, no debe cargar con los errores de sus padres y creo que tú deberías estar familiarizado con esto…-le dijo sin más Potter mientras se alejaba un poco, Draco simplemente apoyo su frente contra uno de los barrotes fríos, necesitaba pensar muchas cosas-además este es del segundo embarazo que me entero hoy…

-¿El primero?-le pregunto sin más Draco sin alterarse ni interesarse mucho.

-El de Hermione…-le dijo sin más Potter- al final, tu hijo, el mío y el de Ron si serán compañeros en Hogwarts…-le dijo sin más.

-Genial… mi hijo seria un marginado gracias al retoño de los Weasley-le dijo Draco a Potter y se rio, la verdad el también.

-O puede que amigos, quien sabe…-le dijo simplemente Potter mientras se marchaba.

-Quien sabe…-repitió Draco pensando en lo que debía hacer.

* * *

><p>Draco caminaba rumbo de la habitación de Astoria, Daphne y Theodore aun seguían férreos a la idea de que convenciese a Astoria para que no tuviese el bebe, pero Draco no sabía lo que quería así que abrió la puerta…<p>

-Daphne te dije que…-empezó a decirle Astoria, pero se quedo muy sorprendida al verle-¡DRACO!-grito emocionada

-Astoria…-dijo en un susurro Draco y se acerco a ella y la beso- te he echado de menos…-le dijo mientras la abrazaba con fuerza, pensando que apenas veía diferencia en ella, pero aun era muy pronto para notar alguna.

-¿Sabes que…?-pregunto Astoria de pronto un poco temblorosa y nerviosa.

-Si-le dijo inmediatamente Draco y aun así ella no parecía menos nerviosa-Daphne y Theodore me mandan para que te persuada…-le dijo en un susurro y a la mención ella dejo de mirarle con emoción para poner una cara furiosa.

-¿Ah sí?-le dijo furiosa mientras caminaba de un lado a otro-¿Y qué vas a hacer?-le dijo de forma indignada Astoria.

-Nada…-le dijo sin más Draco y ella parecía sorprendida- es una decisión que debes tomar y pensar en todo esto… la responsabilidad, mi condena y si estas dispuesta a seguir adelante…

-Aunque Daphne no me crea, si he meditado sobre todo eso… se que va a ser difícil, pero quiero seguir…-le dijo simplemente Astoria- te resultara ridículo y carente de sentido… pero el día en que todo paso… no sabía qué hacer con mi vida… y apareces tu… y llega esto… es lo que de verdad quiero-le dijo Astoria con confianza-¿Que quieres tu?-le pregunto un poco nerviosa-realmente no tienes que hacer nada si no quieres…

-¿Sigues pensando aun que no quiero nada después del beso que te di al entrar?-le pregunto Draco con paciencia mientras se acercaba a ella con cuidado.

-¿Y que es lo que quieres?-le pregunto Astoria mientras se acercaba a él también.

-A ti…-le dijo en un susurro Draco mientras se acercaba otra vez a sus labios- y ya no tendrás que preocuparte por mantenerle…-pero al momento Astoria le empujo lejos de ella con una fuerza que le sorprendió.

-¡Si crees que es por el dinero te lo puedes meter por…!-le gritaba Astoria enfurecida.

-¡No!-le dijo de pronto Draco mientras volvía a acercarse a ella con cuidado- No quise que entendieras eso, quiero decirte, que no debes preocuparte por mantenerle, ya que de eso me encargare yo…-le dijo, pero Astoria parecía a punto de darle un puntapié- porque lo que quiero es que estudies lo que quieras… no quiero que el mantener a nuestro hijo te quite la oportunidad de hacer algo ahora como los demás… aunque no sepas aun el que… tienes tiempo de pensarlo, pero haz algo, no quiero que sacrifiques tu vida…-le dijo con cuidado con las esperanzas de que Astoria no le mal interpretase.

-Draco, yo no quiero tu dinero…-le dijo con cuidado Astoria.

-Por eso lo digo, además, es mi hijo, ¿no?-le dijo Draco un poco dolido-durante los años que este en Azkaban no podre darle otra cosa… para cuando salga… tendrá siete años…

-Draco…-le llamo Astoria con cariño- ya eres libre… además tendrás en más cosas en las que pensar y recordar además de estrellas-le dijo simplemente mientras le abrazaba y le besaba.

Draco, también lo pensó así… ya tenía otro motivo para sentirse feliz… tenia allí a su propia realidad, a su hijo, al que quiso en ese momento que se llamase Hyperion…

FIN

* * *

><p><em>Bueno, para los que no lo sepan en el mundo de J.K. Rowling, y esto es cierto, el hijo de Draco se llama exactamente Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy.<em>

_Esta era mi pequeña versión de esta pareja, tiempo después de tenerla en mente, supe que J.K. Rowling dijo en una entrevista que Astoria era una mujer menor, por dos años que respeto a Draco o algo así, pero no se... en mi mente ya lo había figurado así..._

_Espero de corazón que os haya gustado y me siento conforme conmigo misma ahora en el final._

_Hasta Pronto_

_**SSS**_


End file.
